Time waits for no one, Case 2 : Friendship
by Gabryell-P
Summary: La SPR prend une nouvelle affaire sans Mai ... Pourquoi Naru lui a-t-il donné des vacances forcées? Que s'est-il passé lors de l'affaire précédente? Le problème de leur client devrait être réglé assez rapidement, mais les leurs? 3 semaine après Resentment
1. Prologue

_Comme promis, voici la seconde partie de ma série de fic. Pour ceux qui ne seraient pas au courant, j'ai changé de plan. Cette série ne comptera plus 6 parties mais seulement 3. J'en explique la raison et les détails sur mon profil._

_En parlant de mon profil, je l'ai "rénové" et dans la catégorie **Histoires en cours**, je mets l'avancée de chaque chapitre et de chaque histoire ainsi que l'ordre dans lequel je posterai les futurs chapitres (pour le moment, entre **Time …** et la traduction de **Mika**)._

_En parlant de Mika, j'ai commencé à la poster la semaine dernière et je n'ai obtenu qu'une seule review pour le moment. :( Je me suis dit que c'était parce que peu de monde était passé voir s'il y avait du nouveau mais, si jamais cette histoire ne plait pas, si on pouvait me le dire. C'est une histoire que j'adore mais une traduction est nettement plus 'pénible' et demande plus de travail que d'écrire sa propre fiction, donc plutôt que de passer du temps pour rien, si elle ne plait pas, je me concentrerais sur **Time ...**_

_Voilaaa!!! Bonne lecture!!_

**______________________________**

**- - - - - - Prologue - - - - - - **

**______________________________**

Naru était de mauvaise humeur. De _très_ mauvaise humeur.

C'est quelque chose dont on pouvait se rendre compte dès la porte d'entrée des bureaux de la SPR. Lors des mauvais jours du patron, un silence et une atmosphère pesantes accueillaient quiconque osait entrer. Lin était toujours enfermé dans son bureau ces jours-là, comme s'il sentait venir l'orage. Et pour ceux qui avaient le malheur de ne pas s'arrêter à ces sombres présages, malheur et désolation les attendaient.

Ces jours-là, une seule personne pouvait le calmer. Et même si depuis son retour les altercations entre eux deux étaient assez nombreuses, même s'il arrivait maintenant qu'elle remporte ces altercations en faisant taire Naru (et ce grâce aux informations très croustillantes que lui fournissait Gene) le thé de Mai était le seul remède connu pour le calmer.

Mais le problème se situait bien là, ce qui mettait le jeune homme de mauvaise humeur était justement l'absence de sa jeune assistante depuis quelques jours.

Lorsque Lin se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait un dossier capital pour continuer ce qu'il faisait, plutôt que d'aller chercher le-dit dossier, il préféra passer à autre chose.

Lorsque toutes les autres choses furent effectuées, il dut se résoudre à aller chercher ce dossier, il dut donc se résoudre à mettre les pieds dans l'Antre.

Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte du bureau de Naru et qu'il n'obtint pas de réponse, il hésita à faire demi-tour mais prit son courage à deux mains et pénétra dans l'Antre. Sans un regard pour son jeune patron, il se dirigea vers les étagères recouvrant l'un des murs du bureau, repéra le dossier dont il avait besoin, s'en saisit et se dirigea vers la sortie sans plus de cérémonie. Il allait s'emparer de la poignet de la porte lorsque Naru l'interpella.

Il se retourna et contempla le visage du jeune homme. Il arborait son habituel masque de neutralité mais quiconque le connaissant pouvait voir sans problème que ce n'était pas le bon jour pour entrer dans ses mauvaises grâces (non pas qu'il y ait des bon jours de toute façon …). Lin se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir.

"Thé." Ce mot simple n'avait pas été prononcé comme un ordre mais plus comme une constatation. Lin n'en cacha pas sa surprise et lança un regard interrogatif à Naru, lequel lui répondit, la voix pleine de reproche. "C'était ton idée brillante de donner des vacances à l'assistante chargée de faire mon thé."

Lin leva les yeux aux ciel pour la forme, malgré une apparence mature et adulte, Naru n'était rien de moins qu'un gosse capricieux. Il sortit ensuite du bureau.

Lorsqu'il fut certain que son assistant s'était éloigné, Naru laissa échapper un bruyant soupir. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, il était compréhensible que Mai soit sous le choc. Mais était-il vraiment nécessaire de _le_ priver de son thé. De plus, il était encore passé pour le patron tyrannique alors que l'idée ne venait même pas de lui.

_**- - - - - - - **_

_**flash-back**_

_**- - - - - - - **_

_Ils étaient de retour de leur dernière affaire depuis plusieurs heures. Hara-san n'était pas passé par le bureau et avait préféré rentrer chez elle directement, John était partis tout de suite après avoir aidé à ranger le matériel et Bou-san et Ayako étaient partis une petite heure après lui. Il ne restait plus dans les bureaux que Mai, Lin et Naru._

_Naru relisait une dernière fois la conclusion de l'affaire lorsque Lin entra dans son bureau pour lui amener les autres parties du dossier. Il les déposa sur son bureau mais ne quitta pas la pièce immédiatement. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de Mai attendant des remerciements, Naru pouvait ignorer sa présence pendant longtemps mais dans le cas de Lin, il leva aussitôt les yeux pour voir ce qu'il lui voulait._

_Ayant obtenu l'attention du jeune homme, Lin s'empressa de lui faire part de son avis : _

_"Tu devrais accorder des vacances à Mai." Naru fut surpris par la requête, il n'était pas dans l'habitude de Lin de se soucier à ce point du bien-être d'autrui et surtout pour demander des vacances. Il leva un sourcil et Lin décida donc de s'expliquer. "Après ce qu'il s'est passé, elle a besoin de prendre un peu de recul et de se reposer. Elle fait comme si de rien était mais ce n'est pas le cas."_

_"Elle a assuré elle-même que tout allait bien." Constata Naru._

_"Et tu y crois? Elle n'est plus elle-même depuis hier, elle n'a pas protesté une seule fois lorsque tu lui as demandé du thé ..." _

_'Et ce n'est pas plus mal' pensa Naru. _

_"… elle a la tête ailleurs …" _

_'Comme d'habitude' pensa-t-il encore,_

_"… elle sursaute à chaque fois que quelqu'un l'approche et elle nettoie la cuisine depuis ce matin."_

_Naru soupira mentalement et prépara sa défense. _

_"Elle a repris son travail depuis seulement deux semaines, il est inconcevable que je la laisse partir en vacances. Et de toute façon, elle refusera. Je ne vais pas la forcer."_

_Lin leva un sourcil sarcastique. _

_"Depuis quand être tyrannique te pose-t-il un problème?" Naru le fixa sans rien dire, visiblement peu amusé par la remarque. Lin ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de répliquer et ajouta avant de sortir : "Il serait imprudent de ta part de la laisser dans cet état. S'il lui arrive quelque chose lors d'une prochaine affaire, tu sera l'unique responsable." Sur ce, il partit sans se retourner._

_Lorsque la porte se referma, Naru se prit la tête entre les mains, Lin venait de sortir son atout, l'argument qu'il lui était impossible d'ignorer : la sécurité de Mai. En temps normal, elle se mettait suffisamment en danger, alors s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose maintenant, cela pourrait être plus grave que d'habitude. De plus, il en entendrait parler pendant des semaines. Il réfléchit à une stratégie à adopter mais finit par renoncer ; s'il tentait une approche en douceur, cela finirait par lui retomber dessus. Il passerait pour l'enfoiré habituel mais au moins, n'aurait pas à avoir un accident de Mai sur la conscience._

_Il se remit au travail et attendit qu'il soit presque 18h, l'heure à laquelle Mai rentrait chez elle, pour sortir de son bureau. Il ne fut pas surpris de ne pas la trouver à son propre petit bureau et se dirigea immédiatement vers la cuisine. Il s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte et la regarda astiquer une tasse. Elle était de profil et il pouvait voir que ses yeux étaient fixés sur la tasse. Mais son regard semblait étrangement vide, à l'opposé de son habituelle personnalité enjouée et pleine de vie. Au bout de quelques minutes, il décida de l'interrompre._

_"Elle doit être propre maintenant." Il n'avait malheureusement pas prévu la réaction de la jeune fille. Surprise d'entendre une voix, elle fit un bond, la tasse lui échappa des mains et vint s'écraser sur le sol. Aussitôt, elle s'accroupit et ramassa les quelques morceaux de porcelaine. Elle les mis dans un emballage de thé vide qui trainait sur le comptoir et jeta le tout dans la poubelle. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Naru qui la regardait sans rien dire._

_"Désolée" Lui dit elle, sans vraiment avoir l'air de l'être._

_Il inspira profondément et se lança en faisant de son mieux pour rester le plus neutre possible._

_"Tu devrais prendre une semaine de repos."_

_"Quoi?!" Hurla-t-elle à moitié._

_Évidemment, c'était trop lui demandé d'avoir une réaction normal. Au lieu de lui montrer de la gratitude (comme tout employé à qui on offrirait des vacances le ferait), elle cria, supplia et finit par renoncer et partir en claquant la porte. Lorsque Naru retourna dans son bureau, il se dit que cela aurait pu se passer plus mal … jusqu'à ce qu'il regrette de ne pas lui avoir demander une dernière tasse de thé._

_**- - - - - - -**_

-"Noll?" Naru fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par l'entrée de Lin dans son bureau.

"Un client."

"J'arrive."

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle d'accueil, le client était déjà assis devant une tasse de thé, visiblement celle qui lui était destiné. Il se leva et tendit une main que Naru serra.

"Shibuya-san?" Naru acquiesça et remarqua que le vieil homme ne semblait pas surpris par son jeune âge.

"Enchanté. Je suis Kyojiro Takumi et il se pourrait que j'ai besoin de votre aide."

* * *

_Voila pour le prologue!! Je ne commence pas avec les chantages (je n'ai plus d'idée mais je suis ouverte à toutes propositions ;)_, _mais laissez des review, pleaseeeeeee!!!!!! _


	2. Chapitre 1

Je sais, je sais, je suis TRES TRES TRES en retard! Désolé, comme d'hab, je me suis laissé débordée par le boulot.

_**Annonce :** Concernant **Mika**, on m'a fait la remarque qu'on n'arrivait à l'atteindre qu'à partir de mon profil. J'ai peut-être trouver l'explication. Par défaut, lorsqu'on arrive sur la page de fanfic d'un manga ou autre, le rating par défaut est : K - T. Or le rating de **Mika** est M. Donc pour trouver ma traduction, il faut penser à sélectionner All rating.  
Voila!! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre!! _

_

* * *

  
_

Chapitre 1

Naru ayant trouvé l'affaire suffisamment intéressante, il avait donné rendez-vous à toute l'équipe le lendemain à la première heure : cinq heure du matin. Le manoir dans lequel ils devaient se rendre se situait dans la banlieue de Minamiizu, à plus de quatre heures de route de Tokyo, il était donc impératif de partir de bonne heure. Autant dire que cela avait soulevé des protestations de la part de ses employés (comme il se plut à leur rappeler). Enfin, c'est surtout Ayako et Bou-san qui se plaignirent, John étant toujours là quand on lui demandait et Masako étant prête à tout pour plaire à Naru.

Lorsque le van et la voiture de Bou-san furent chargés, Masako voulut saisir l'opportunité qui s'offrait à elle et profiter de l'absence de Mai. Mais alors qu'elle allait se dévouer pour prendre place dans le van à côté de Naru, par le plus grand des hasards, celui-ci offrit à John (sans lui laisser la possibilité de dire non) de monter dans le van avec lui et Lin. Masako se retrouva donc dans la voiture de Bou-san à supporter ses incessantes disputes avec Ayako. Pas la peine de dire que le trajet fut loooong pour elle. Du côté du van, les choses se passèrent beaucoup plus calmement. Naru et John discutèrent d'un exorcisme qu'avait effectué ce dernier peu de temps auparavant tandis que Lin les écoutait sans un mot.

Après plus de quatre heures de conduite et 5 arrêts pour "se rafraichir" (dixit Ayako), ils arrivèrent enfin au manoir.

"Hey! Mais c'est énorme!! Mai aurait adoré." S'extasia Bou-san en admirant la gigantesque demeure devant laquelle ils se trouvaient : un vieux manoir brun et rouge entouré de nombreux arbres de toutes espèces, de rosiers et de pelouses recouvertes de fleurs de toutes les couleurs.

Masako se contenta d'observer en silence tout en se rapprochant de Naru tandis qu'Ayako faisait quelques étirements et que John patientait en silence.

Les portes du manoirs s'ouvrirent sur Takumi-san venu les accueillirent.

"Shibuya-san! Heureux que vous soyez bien arrivé. Le voyage s'est bien passé?" Demanda-t-il en serrant la main de Naru.

"Très bien, merci. Vous avez déjà rencontré Koujou Lin, mon assistant. Voici Hara Masako, une médium, John Brown, un prêtre exorciste, Matsuzaki Ayako, une miko et enfin Takigawa Houshou, un moine." Ils saluèrent tous le vieil homme qui leur rendit.

"Veuillez me suivre jusqu'au salon. Le jeune maître ne devrait pas tarder."

Ils entrèrent dans le manoir, Takumi-san en tête, pour arriver dans un immense hall au sol en marbre noir parsemé de quelques pentagones de marbre rouge. Au milieu du hall se trouvait un immense escalier recouvert d'un tapis rouge.

"Par ici je vous pris."

Ils dépassèrent l'escalier pour se diriger vers une grande double porte menant probablement au salon. C'est à ce moment qu'une voix se fit entendre au second étage. La voix était tout d'abord trop éloignée pour qu'ils puissent comprendre ce qu'elle disait mais la personne semblait se rapprocher et ses paroles devinrent plus compréhensible.

"… où tu te caches? Montres-toi! Je vais te tuer si tu ne me les rends pas!" Ils ne voyaient pas encore la personne mais visiblement, c'était une femme. Takumi-san qui s'était placé à côté de la porte se rapprocha du grand escalier à côté duquel l'équipe s'était arrêté.

"Y a-t-il un problème, miss?" Demanda-t-il en haussant la voix pour être entendu.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochant se firent entendre.

"Où est-il passé? Je ne vais pas resté habillé comme ça toute la j..."

La jeune femme à qui appartenait la voix s'arrêta soudainement au milieu de sa phrase lorsqu'elle arriva en haut de l'escalier. Elle ne fut pas la seule à être surprise. En contre bas, tous les membres de la SPR se figèrent devant la vue qui s'offrait à eux, car c'est Mai qui se tenait en haut de l'escalier. Mais ce qui les laissa le plus bouche-bée était sa tenue. Elle ne portait qu'un unique caleçon pour homme noir, visiblement trop grand pour elle car descendant très bas et laissant admiré ses hanches ainsi qu'une chemise blanche, encore une fois pour homme, boutonnée seulement au niveau de la poitrine. Le tout lui conférait une certaine sensualité dont ses collègues n'étaient pas habitués. Le silence perdura jusqu'à ce que Naru retrouve le premier la parole.

"Mai? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

La jeune fille sembla retrouvée ses esprits et lui jeta un regard agacé.

"Je suis en _vacances_! Tu devrais le savoir vu que c'est _toi_ qui m'a forcé."

Naru jeta un regard en biais à Lin qui l'ignora. Il s'apprêtait à faire une remarque lorsque quelqu'un arriva par la porte opposé à celle du salon. Ce fut la deuxième surprise de la matinée car cette personne se révéla être Ryo, l'ami de Mai qu'ils avaient rencontré lors de l'affaire à l'hôtel d'Obata-san, et celui-ci ne portait qu'un pantalon. Les membres de la SPR en déduire rapidement que la chemise que portait Mai était la sienne et ne purent s'empêcher de se demander (du moins ceux de la gente féminine) si Mai portait aussi le caleçon qu'il _aurait dû_ porter.

"Hey! C'est vous que Takumi-san à engager? Le monde est p..".

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car Mai l'interrompit.

"TOI!!" Hurla-t-elle clairement en rogne après lui. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux d'horreur puis sourit en reluquant sa tenue. Cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Par instinct de survie, il décida de mettre les voiles.

"J'ai été heureux de vous revoir." Cria-t-il en courant vers le salon, bousculant légèrement Naru au passage.

À sa suite, Mai dévala les escaliers en courant, la chemise dans le vent donnant une vue encore plus dégagée sur ses hanches. Elle bouscula à son tour Naru, frôla Lin et se précipita dans le salon en criant :

"Je vais te tuer!!"

Un instant plus tard, ils entendirent un grand bruit et Takumi-san se dirigea à leur suite. L'équipe décida de faire de même et tomba sur un spectacle encore plus atypique.

Mai avait visiblement réussi à rattraper Ryo car elle se tenait assise sur ses hanches, les mains enserrées autour de sa gorge tandis que celles de Ryo lui tenaient les épaules pour la repousser. L'équipe de la SPR ne sut trop quoi dire et c'est Takumi-san qui brisa le silence.

"Si vous pouviez éviter de le tuer, cela m'éviterait beaucoup de travail." Lui demanda-t-il, l'air on ne peut plus sérieux.

Mai détacha son regard de Ryo et sans retirer ses mains, se tourna vers Takumi-san.

"Mais en même temps, lui mort, c'est beaucoup de travail en moins." Proposa Mai, elle aussi visiblement très sérieuse. Le vieil homme ne put qu'acquiescer. Ryo, qui avait observé l'échange, se dit que la situation se présentait mal et décida de faire quelque chose pour sa survie.

"Euh, Mai?"

La jeune fille le foudroya à nouveau du regard.

"Tu sais, cette position ne me dérange pas, mais en publique … et surtout devant tes amis … c'est gênant." Les yeux de Mai s'écarquillèrent, elle tourna les yeux vers ses collègues qui la regardait les yeux grands ouverts puis se releva brusquement et s'éloigna de Ryo. Celui-ci se releva et épousseta son jean.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, l'équipe ne savait pas trop comment réagir, Naru ne voulait pas vraiment réagir, Mai était devenu soudainement très consciente de la tenue dans laquelle elle se trouvait (mais refusait de partir en courant, sa fierté lui interdisant) et Ryo savourait la situation dans laquelle Mai s'était mise toute seule. C'est encore une fois Takumi-san qui brisa le silence.

Vous devriez peut-être aller vous rhabiller. Lui proposa-t-il.

Mai en oublia sa gêne et répondit en lançant un regard noir à Ryo :

"Je veux bien, si cet idiot daignait me rendre mes vêtements!"

L'idiot en question la regarda l'air innocent puis avec un petit sourire en coin, il lui répondit :

"Mais je te trouve très bien comme ça, moi."

Il reçut un coup de poing bien mérité dans l'épaule pour cette phrase.

"Pervers."

"Ryo-sama."

Ryo se tourna vers Takumi, soupira puis se tourna vers Mai.

"Suis moi, je vais te les rendre et tu pourras me rendre ma chemise. Même si je dois reconnaître qu'elle te va merveilleusem..." Il s'interrompit devant le regard meurtrier de Mai et se contenta de sourire. Il se tourna ensuite vers la SPR.

"Je suis à vous dans quelques minutes. Prenez vos aises, Takumi-san va vous apporter des rafraichissements."

Mai ne voulant pas s'attarder une seconde de plus dans cette tenue, elle se dépêcha de se diriger vers la porte menant au grand hall. Elle passa entre Naru et Lin et jura avoir vu un sourire en coin sur le visage de ce dernier mais chassa l'idée d'autant plus vite que son regard croisa celui de Masako. Celle-ci détourna la tête et amena la manche de son kimono devant son visage. Mai fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux en soupirant légèrement. Ryo arriva alors derrière elle et, d'une main dans son dos, l'invita à avancer. Il sortirent sous les yeux médusées de l'équipe.

"Asseyez-vous. Je vais chercher le thé." Les invita Takumi-san avant de sortir par une porte se situant au fond du salon.

Ils se trouvaient dans un petit salon constitué de deux grands canapés l'un en face de l'autre et de quatre fauteuils, placés à la perpendiculaire des canapés, le tout formant un carré de sorte que chacun ait vu sur le reste des personnes assises. Des étagères recouvertes de livres et de sculptures occupaient deux des murs tandis que sur les deux autres étaient accrochées des toiles représentant des paysages et des scènes de rues occidentales.

Dans l'ordre, Naru, Lin et Masako vinrent prendre place sur l'un des canapés tandis que Bou-san, John et Ayako prenaient place sur l'autre.

"C'était vraiment Mai?!" Demanda Bou-san en ayant du mal à y croire.

La miko acquiesça.

"C'est vrai qu'elle était … différente."

"Elle avait déjà changé." Fit remarquer John.

Bou-san et Ayako se tournèrent vers lui et il s'empressa de continuer.

"Je veux dire, depuis la fermeture temporaire de la SPR. J'ai beaucoup vu Mai pendant ce temps car elle m'a aidé avec l'orphelinat du père Toujou et je pense qu'elle a commencé à changer depuis ce moment."

Ils acquiescèrent la mine sombre et un nouveau silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que Lin le brise.

"Ce n'est pas forcément un mal." Lin le dit d'un ton égal et lorsqu'il remarqua ses collègues le dévisager, il les ignora tout simplement.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau jusqu'à ce que Takumi-san reviennent avec un grand plateau. Il distribua une tasse à chacun d'entre eux et déposa le plateau comportant le sucre, le lait et le miel sur la table.

"Servez-vous." Leurs dit-il avec un sourire avant de repartir.

Mai et Ryo revinrent à ce moment. La première portait maintenant un mini short bordeaux et une petite chemisette à manches courtes noir tandis que le second avait récupéré sa propre chemise. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté de Naru tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur celui à côté de Bou-san.

Sans perdre une seconde, Naru entra dans le vif du sujet.

"Takumi-san nous a brièvement expliqué la situation, pouvez-vous nous la détailler."

Ryo s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et, commença :

"Comme Takumi-san a dû vous l'expliquer, cette maison appartient à ma tante, Jane Yoru. Mon oncle est mort il y a maintenant deux ans et ma tante a décidé de retourner dans sa famille en Angleterre. Personne n'a donc occupé cette maison pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce que je revienne au japon il y a de cela cinq mois. Ayant été inoccupée pendant si longtemps, il a fallu faire quelques travaux de rafraichissement. Jusqu'au mois dernier, je n'y passais que rarement car j'ai mon appartement dans Tokyo. Et depuis que Mai a repris son travail, j'y suis presque constamment."

Il fut interrompu par Takumi-san arrivant avec deux tasses. Il donna celle contenant du chocolat à Mai et l'autre, contenant du café, à Ryo qui continua.

"Le manoir en lui-même n'est pas vraiment concerné, c'est dans la dépendance à l'arrière que tout se déroule. Cette dépendance a longtemps servi de logement pour les domestiques, puis lorsque le manoir a été agrandi, il a paru plus pratique à ma famille de les installer à l'étage. Elle a été rebâtie et a ensuite été occupé par plusieurs membres de la famille et par des amis. Les ouvriers se sont d'abord occupés de restaurer la dépendance, ce qui m'a permis d'y loger pendant le reste des travaux. Lorsque je ne faisais que passer, j'avais parfois une impression de … malaise à proximité. C'est un endroit que je trouve magnifique et familier puisque j'y jouais souvent lorsque j'étais enfant, et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de ne pas me sentir en sécurité … c'est dur à expliquer. Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque j'ai commencé à passer plus d'une nuit ici, les phénomènes ont réellement commencé. Il y a eu les phénomènes nocturnes, je me réveillais en sueur comme si j'avais échappé de peu à quelque chose et je découvrais à chaque fois qu'il s'était passé quelque chose justement, le verre sur la table de nuit qui était en morceau par terre, comme s'il avait explosé, pareille pour la fenêtre, la vieille armoire en bois qui était tombé alors qu'elle doit faire pas loin d'une demi tonne. Et puis les phénomènes de jour qui m'ont sûrement plus impressionné. Un midi, j'ai découvert des morceaux de verre dans mon assiette alors que c'est Takumi-san qui s'était occupé de faire la cuisine et que dans son assiette, il n'y avait rien. L'armure qui décore la salle de lecture qui est tombé à deux centimètres de moi alors qu'elle était parfaitement harnachée au mur. Lorsque nous avons regardé, les attaches semblaient avoir fondues ! Et puis, il y a aussi tous les petits phénomènes comme les ampoules qui explosent lorsque je passe ou les miroirs qui se fissurent. A chaque fois, nous avons changé l'ampoule et fait vérifier l'installation électrique et tout marchait correctement. Le premier miroir qui s'est fissuré était assez ancien, je ne m'étais pas inquiété mais avec tous les autres, ça commençait à faire beaucoup."

Ryo s'était plongé dans un silence méditatif et Naru prit ça pour la fin de l'histoire. Il s'apprêtait à poser quelques questions mais fut interrompus par Mai.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas mise au courant et pourquoi tu n'as pas fais quelque chose plus tôt ?" Il y avait des reproches dans sa voix mais elle semblait surtout concernée.

"Parce que je ne l'avais pas vraiment pris au sérieux au début. C'est lorsque tu t'es mise à me parler de ton travail, il y a à peine plus de deux mois …"

Il échangea un regard entendu avec Mai qui avait froncé les sourcils. Cela n'échappa pas à Naru qui se demanda pourquoi Mai ne lui avait parlé de son travail qu'à ce moment alors que cela faisait apparemment cinq mois qu'il était au japon… Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur cette question car Ryo continuait :

"… que j'ai pensé que ça pouvait être surnaturel. Ce n'est pas une idée qui vient à l'esprit tout de suite, surtout pour moi qui ai été élevé à l'occidental. En Europe, lorsqu'on parle de fantôme et d'esprits, les gens sourient généralement. Jusqu'à ce moment, je pensais à une farce et à des coïncidences. Et puis, les travaux dans le manoir ont été finis et je n'avais plus de raisons d'y aller donc je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait plus à s'inquiéter."

"Pourquoi nous avoir appelés maintenant alors ?" Demanda Naru intrigué. Ryo sembla embêté et Mai s'en rendit compte. Elle écarquilla soudainement les yeux et se leva.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit à CE moment ? J'étais là et tu as fais comme si de rien n'était !" Cria-t-elle à moitié, visiblement hors d'elle.

"De quoi parles-tu Mai ?!" Lui demanda Naru agacé.

Mai se tourna vers lui et regarda Naru comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu jusqu'à présent. Elle fronça les sourcils et expliqua :

"Le dernier étage de la dépendance s'est à moitié écroulé sur lui avant-hier. Et cette idiot (elle fusilla Ryo du regard) m'a fais croire que c'était à cause de la vieillesse du bâtiment !" Naru acquiesça silencieusement et sembla perdu dans ses pensées pendant un instant.

"Nous ne pouvons donc pas nous installer là-bas." Constata-t-il

"C'est à éviter. Tant que je n'y suis pas, il ne se passera rien, mais l'écroulement à dû fragiliser la structure. Takumi-san m'avait prévenu pour la pièce dont vous avez besoin, je vous en ai dégagé une au rez-de-chaussée."

"Très bien. Bou-san, Lin et moi allons déchargé le matériel, Matsuzaki-san et John, accompagnez Hara-san pour faire le tour de la dépendance. Nous commencerons à installer le matériel dès que ce sera fait."

Tous acquiescèrent à l'ordre de leur patron, se levèrent et formèrent les groupes. Ryo se tourna vers Mai :

"Tu peux les accompagner à la dépendance pendant que je les amène à la pièce que j'ai dégagé?" Mai se raidit mais essaya de paraître détacher.

"Faisons plutôt le contraire!" Ryo fronça les sourcils devant le comportement de Mai, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, elle ajouta, "Tu n'es pas obligé d'entrer dans la dépendance, amène les juste à l'entrée. Et puis, s'il y a quelque chose là-bas, ta présence à proximité le fera réagir et ce sera plus simple pour … eux."

Mai dit le tout en souriant mais quiconque la connaissant pouvait dire que le cœur n'y était pas. Ryo acquiesça et décida qu'il parlerait à Mai plus tard.

"Okay. Je leur ai préparé l'ancien bureau de maintenance" Il se tourna ensuite vers Ayako, Masako et John. "Si vous voulez bien me suivre."

Il sortirent ensuite tous les quatre par la porte par laquelle Takumi-san était sortis un peu plus tôt, laissant Bou-san, Lin et Naru avec Mai.

* * *

_Je ne me rappelle plus si j'avais répondu aux reviewers logués donc dans le doute, merci à tous. :)_

_Merci à **Naty-chan** (la suite que tu attendais arrive enfin ...), **moyoko**, **yokai-chan** (j'espère vraiment que la seconde partie sera à la hauteur et que tu ne sera pas déçu, on ne sait jamais), **memelyne** (je vois que le prologue a fais travailler ton imagination mais malheureusement, ce n'est aucun des trois ... comme il est dit dans le prologue, il s'est passé quelque chose lors de leur affaire précédente. En relisant, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était peut-être pas très clair. En fait, **Friendship** ne se déroule pas tout de suite après la première partie. Entre les deux parties, ils ont pris une affaire et il s'est passé quelque chose qui a marqué Mai, et pas qu'elle. Ce qu'il s'est passé va lentement se révéler grâce à des flashbacks et des conversations entre les membres de la SPR.) **dreamaw **(C'est gentil! Heureuse de te compter parmi les reviewers réguliers :D. Pour Mai, tu as eu ta réponse avec ce chapitre. Je ne pouvais pas faire toute une fic sans qu'elle soit dans les parages. C'est moins drôle.), **chivis **(tu as toutes les réponses dans ce chapitre, Ryo que j'avais présenté dans la première partie est là et Mai aussi. Merci pour cette review et contente que la première partie t'es plû :) )._


	3. Chapitre 2

_Voici donc un nouveau chapitre!! _

_Pour la/les demandes de publication plus rapide, je suis désolée mais, ce n'est pas vraiment possible. Je suis à la fac, j'ai donc une certaine quantité de boulot, plus en ce moment des partiels à préparer, plus une vie familiale et sociale, et même si j'aimerai écrire plus souvent, lorsque j'ai un peu de temps, je n'ai pas forcément toujours la bonne inspiration._

_Donc je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre mais je ne fais pas de miracle. **=S**_

_(Au passage, les reviews me motivent toujours beaucoup **X)** )_

________________________________

**- - - - - - ****Chapitre 2**** - - - - -**

________________________________

Mai se tourna vers les membres de la SPR restants.

"Si ces messieurs veulent bien me suivre." Leurs dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

"Quelle hôte de première classe tu nous fais Mai!" Lui dit Bou-san en lui ébouriffant légèrement les cheveux. Ils la suivirent jusque dans le hall d'entrée et passèrent la porte se trouvant à l'autre bout. Ils débouchèrent dans une grande salle à manger mais continuèrent jusqu'à une porte donnant sur un large couloir.

"Nous y sommes." Dit Mai en ouvrant la porte se trouvant à l'extrémité du couloir et en la tenant pour les laisser passer. Bou-san entra en premier et lui ébouriffa encore une fois les cheveux, puis Naru qui ne dit rien et regarda devant lui ce à quoi Mai leva les yeux au ciel. Vint ensuite le tour de Lin, mais celui-ci, au lieu d'entrer, tint la porte de la main gauche et d'un léger sourire, fit signe à Mai de passer. Mai le regarda un instant, surprise, puis lui rendit son sourire. Elle entra ensuite dans le bureau, suivi de près par Lin.

C'était en fait plus une bibliothèque qu'un bureau. Des étagères et des casiers de rangement recouvraient deux des murs, un large bureau trôné à un mètre d'un des murs libres tandis qu'une large porte vitrée occupée le quatrième. Des tables avaient été regroupées au milieu de la pièce ainsi que quelques chaises, trois fauteuil et un sofa.

"Vous trouverez l'historique de maintenance de la maison sur ces étagères. Et en sortant par cette porte vous avez un accès direct à la dépendance. C'est sûrement pour cela que Ryo vous a installé ici." Dit Mai en se tournant vers Naru et Lin mais en parlant plus au second qu'au premier.

"Mais transporter le matériel jusqu'ici va être exténuant!" Commença à se plaindre Bou-san.

"Personne ne t'as forcé à venir il me semble." Lui fit remarquer Naru l'air agacé. Mai sourit devant ce 'déjà vu' devenu une vrai routine jusqu'à ce qu'une idée lui vienne.

"Je viens de me rappeler. Il y a une entrée secondaire qui permet de se garer de ce côté-ci du manoir. Je vais indiquer le chemin à Lin et pendant ce temps, vous n'avez qu'à installer les tables comme ça vous arrange." Proposa-t-elle avant d'ajouter avec un grand sourire dans sa direction. "Enfin, si ça convient à Shibuya-san, bien-sûr."

Il la fusilla du regard et, avec un faux sourire aimable, lui répondit.

"Si ça peut nous faire gagner du temps, Taniyama-san."

"Très bien. Lin?" Et elle sortit suivi de Lin.

"Notre Mai n'a pas changé tant que ça en fait." Dit Bou-san en riant. Leur petit 'échange' n'était pas bien différent de celui qu'ils avaient eu lors de l'affaire précédente.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**flash-back**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_Ils étaient tous réunis dans la pièce que leur avait accordé le directeur du centre commercial, la base était installée et ils attendaient tranquillement que leur patron leur donne plus d'informations. Bon, rectification, ils attendaient très bruyamment que leur patron leur donne plus d'informations. Ayako se disputait avec … Masako, Bou-san étant trop occupé à rigoler avec Mai tandis que John essayait tant bien que mal d'apaiser Ayako. Lorsque Naru eut terminé de discuter avec Lin de la conduite à adopter pour l'affaire, il se tourna vers ses employés (se demanda un instant pourquoi il ne les avait pas encore viré) et demanda aimablement le silence : _

_"Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous amuser, ceux qui le croyaient peuvent partir." Le tout accompagné d'un regard froid calma la colère d'Ayako et le fou rire de Bou-san et Mai._

_"Bien. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est une affaire de possession. L'esprit, il semble pour le moment qu'il n'y en ait qu'un, possède à peu près tout le monde, jeune comme vieux, femmes comme hommes. Il n'y a pas encore eu de blessés graves." Expliqua Naru avant d'être interrompus par une Ayako n'ayant toujours pas digéré d'avoir dû annulé sa semaine en cure thermale._

_"Si c'est une simple histoire d'esprit, pourquoi sommes-nous tous ici?" Naru préféra l'ignorer et continua._

_"Plusieurs exorcismes ont été tenté mais à chaque fois, l'esprit réussissait à quitter le corps avant d'en être expulsé. Les phénomènes sont divers et … enfantins. L'esprit prend possession d'un corps et sème la zizanie autour de lui. Takuro-san, le directeur du centre commercial, a dressé une liste non-exhaustive des divers incidents."_

_Il attrapa un dossier sur la table, l'ouvrit et le feuilleta._

_"Le PDG d'une grande entreprise se retrouvant à taguer un mur et à voler divers objets tels qu'une montre à 8 000 yens (70 euros). Des actes semblables pour un agent de police, un professeur d'université ou encore le propriétaire d'une boutique. Des agressions physiques de la part de personnes âgés ou d'enfants de cinq à dix ans. Et la liste est encore longue. Le dernier incident en date remonte à avant-hier et a amené un garçon de douze ans à l'hôpital. Il a sauté du première étage en criant je vole. Heureusement, il est tombé sur un étalage de vêtements qui a amorti sa chute. Pour le moment, nous allons nous contenter de patrouiller dans le centre jusqu'à ce que nous obtenions plus d'informations. Pour cette après-midi, Hara-san et Bou-san, vous êtes chargés de surveiller le coin Loisir et Culture, Matsuzaki-san et John la zone des magasins et Mai, tu viendras avec moi pour surveiller l'exposition."_

_"Quoi? C'est pas juste! Pourquoi eux ils ont la partie agréable et moi le plus ennuyeux?!" Se plaignit Mai en commençant à bouder. _

_"Parce que _je_ suis le patron et que je te paie pour faire ce que je dis." Lui rétorqua Naru en la regardant froidement. Mai soutint un instant son regard, fit une légère grimace et soupira._

_"Très bien, Shibuya-san." dit-elle en faisant une petite révérence et en lui offrant son sourire le moins sincère. Naru soupira et continua son explication._

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

"Bou-san!" Celui-ci fut tiré de ses rêveries par l'appel agacé de Naru. Il tourna la tête et le trouva au milieu de la pièce en train de décaler une table.

"Il faudrait former un U avec ces tables, tu comptes m'aider ou rêvasser toute la journée."

"J'arrive tout de suite, _Shibuya-san."_ Lui répondit-il en plaisantant.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ****- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ****- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ****- - - **

Ils étaient sortis de leur future base depuis quelques secondes lorsque Lin décida qu'il devait mettre les choses au clair.

"Mai." La concernée continua d'avancer mais tourna légèrement la tête.

"Oui?" Lin inspira un bon coup et se lança.

"Tu ne devrais pas être si dure avec Noll, ce n'était pas son idée ..."

"De me donner des vacances forcées?" proposa Mai en souriant encore plus. Lin la regarda surpris.

"Comme si une telle idée pouvait venir de lui. Je le sais très bien, mais ça m'amuse. Et puis, je lui en veux un peu pour autre chose de toute façon." Devant le regard interrogateur de Lin, elle continua. "Juste avant que je revienne travailler pour la SPR, Naru m'avait proposé que l'on parle de Gene. On s'est vu plusieurs fois, mais à chaque fois, on était interrompus. On n'a jamais eu l'occasion de terminer notre conversation..."

"Alors que Gene a pris soin de te donner toutes les informations nécessaires sur Noll." Remarqua Lin, un léger sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Mai s'arrêta sans se retourner et Lin fit de même, moins d'un mètre derrière elle. Elle resta pensive un instant, puis se tourna vers lui avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

"Ouaip. Au moins un des deux frères est serviable."

"Et c'est le plus démoniaque..." se dit Lin plus à lui-même qu'à Mai. Celle-ci se contenta de rire et reprit leur marche vers la sortie. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au van, Lin ouvrit la porte côté passager à Mai et celle-ci grimpa. Il fit ensuite le tour et monta lui aussi dedans.

"Quelle galanterie." Lui fit remarquer Mai en lui jetant un coup d'œil en biais tandis qu'il démarrait. Il se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule et se laissa guider par Mai. Ils se dirigèrent presque vers la sortie mais tournèrent sur la droite pour emprunter un chemin au milieu des arbres. Lorsqu'ils en sortirent, ils aperçurent de nouveau le manoir et la porte vitrée qui devait appartenir à l'ancien bureau de maintenance. Ils se garèrent à quelques mètres de la porte et Mai descendit la première pour se précipiter vers la porte de Lin et lui ouvrir.

"Échange de bons procédés." Lui précisa Mai devant son regard interrogatif. Il soupira et descendit du van, après quoi Mai referma la porte.

"Moi aussi je peux être galante." ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Lin la fixa un instant, l'air stoïque et Mai commença à être nerveuse. Avait-elle été trop loin dans la plaisanterie? Ce n'était pas grand chose mais il s'agissait de Lin après tout. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression que les choses étaient plutôt détendues entre eux-deux depuis quelques temps. Elle était même plutôt heureuse de constater qu'il était nettement plus ouvert en sa présence. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, Lin détourna le regard un instant puis la regarda de nouveau avec un sourire léger mais sincère. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'arrière du van pour commencer à décharger. Mai, quand à elle, resta figée sur place, stupéfaite. Elle avait déjà vu Lin arborant un léger sourire en coin, ou même sourire un peu mais ce sourire était ... différent. Quelque part, elle se sentait fière d'avoir provoqué ce sourire et d'en être la destinataire.

Toute heureuse, elle s'empressa de rejoindre Lin à l'arrière du van.

"Je peux aider?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"Pas vraiment." répondit Lin, mais devant l'air surpris et presque vexé de la jeune fille, il ajouta : "Tu es la cliente en quelque sorte. Ce serait ... incorrect de te faire porter le matériel."

"Ça me plait." lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ****- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ****- - - - - - - - **

Une heure plus tard, le matériel était installé et Masako, Ayako et John étaient de retour de la dépendance.

Naru s'était attribué la place du chef (normal ...), devant l'imposant et vieux bureau de bois, tandis que des chaises avaient été placé autour d'une des tables et les fauteuils et le sofa dans un coin de la pièce.

"Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose?" demanda Naru, sans plus de préambule.

"Le deuxième étage est vraiment dans un sale état. Pas moyen d'y accéder pour le moment. Le premier est dans un état à peu près convenable si l'on oublie les trous dans le plafond. Il n'y a pas grand chose cependant. D'après ce qu'on a pu apercevoir, beaucoup de chose étaient stocké au second." Répondit Ayako en s'installant sur l'un des fauteuils.

Naru nota quelque chose puis, sans lever les yeux, demanda : "Hara-san, tu as senti quelque chose de particulier?"

Masako laissa s'installer un silence de quelque seconde, histoire d'entretenir son mystère personnel, puis finit par répondre : "J'ai bien ressenti quelque chose, je suis presque certaine que c'est un esprit mais je ne peux pas communiquer avec."

Naru fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux. "Comme à l'hôtel d'Obata-san?"

Masako y réfléchit quelques instants. Lorsqu'elle avait visité la chapelle, lors de cette affaire, elle avait ressenti quelque chose qui ressemblait à un esprit, il y avait bien tous les sentiments d'un esprit mais ce n'en était pas un.

"Non. J'ai sentis un esprit, je sais que c'en est un. Mais j'ignore pourquoi je ne peux pas le contacter. Dans la chapelle, j'avais cru brièvement que c'en était un, parce que ça y ressemblait beaucoup. Cette fois, c'en est un."

Naru fixa un instant Masako puis, satisfait de son assurance, il tourna la tête vers Lin qui acquiesça silencieusement.

"Mai." Appela ensuite Naru en se tournant vers la jeune fille qui s'était réfugiée dans un coin de la pièce à l'arrivée de Masako et qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

"Hmm?" lui répondit-elle, l'air toujours un peu ailleurs.

"Nous aurions besoin de parler avec Yousuke-san. Tu pourrais le faire venir."

"Tout de suite."

Un éclair de gratitude passa dans son regard et elle quitta la pièce en moins de deux.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ****- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ****- - - - - - - - - - - - **

En sortant de la base, Mai se dirigea vers le deuxième étage où Ryo devait se trouver.

Elle était évidemment intéressée par cette affaire, et d'autant plus concernée que Ryo était peut-être en danger, mais il lui serait dur de vraiment participer. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à revoir tout le monde maintenant car, même si ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, ces vacances étaient ce qu'il lui fallait. Un peu de recul et de temps pour penser à ce qu'il s'était passé. Un peu temps pour elle ET pour Masako. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas arriver Ryo qui la retint par les épaules au dernier moment. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise.

"Oh, je t'avais pas vu!"

"C'est normal vu que tu étais à au moins 100 km d'ici, perdue dans je ne sais quelle pensée." Lui dit-il, l'air inquiet. "Quand vas-tu te décider à me dire ce qui ne vas pas? Ça ne me dérange pas de te voir débouler à la maison soudainement, mais j'aimerai savoir pourquoi." termina-t-il.

"C'est pas le moment. Naru voudrait te voir." Lui répondit-elle en commençant à s'éloigner avant d'être rattrapée par Ryo qui lui saisit l'épaule.

"Il faudra bien que tu m'expliques. Et crois-moi, je ne compte pas lâcher de sitôt."

Mai leva les yeux au ciel et lui attrapa le poignet pour le tirer vers le rez-de-chaussée.

"Dépêche-toi. _Sa majesté_ déteste attendre."

Ryo se laissa emmener de force vers la base tout en repensant à la réaction qu'avait eu Mai un peu plus tôt.

"Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et ... Hara-san? Dans le salon tout à l'heure, j'ai bien vu la tête que tu as fais quand vos regards se sont croisés. Et pourquoi tu ne voulais pas les accompagner à la dépendance? C'est parce qu'il y avait cette fille?" Demanda-t-il visiblement intrigué.

Étant presque arrivés à la base, Mai s'empressa d'accélérer le pas et d'y entrer pour ne pas avoir à répondre. Leur arrivée précipitée surpris d'ailleurs les membres de la SPR qui les dévisagèrent, surtout en voyant Mai tenir la main de Ryo.

Agacée par le regard insistant de ses collègues, Mai dit sur la défensive : "QUOI?! J'ai ramené Ryo comme on me l'avait demandé!"

Ayako fixa Mai dans les yeux un instant puis regarda avec insistance sa main liée à celle de Ryo. Mai comprit enfin et la lâcha rapidement. Ryo soupira. "Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Et j'arrive toujours à mes fins." Dit-il à Mai en chuchotant, mais suffisamment fort pour que la plupart des membres de la SPR l'entende.

Il regarda ensuite tout autour de lui et son regard, sérieux lorsqu'il avait parlé à Mai, devint brillant comme celui d'un gosse dans un magasin de jouets.

"Woaaa!! Ça, c'est du matériel!" S'extasia-t-il en se tournant vers Naru.

Celui-ci se contenta de lever la tête et de le fixer quelques instants puis dit : "Oui, mais la moitié est inutile tant qu'on ne peut installer de caméras et de micros dans la dépendance."

"Je vois. Je ne comptais pas y retourner de sitôt, donc ce n'était pas une nécessité mais je ferai venir une équipe d'ouvriers et d'architectes demain matin pour qu'ils stabilisent le tout. Ça vous convient?" Demanda-t-il en prenant le ton d'un homme d'affaire.

Son changement de comportement, de sérieux lorsqu'il avait parlé à Mai, à enfantin lorsqu'il s'était extasié devant le matériel jusqu'à celui d'un homme d'affaire lorsqu'il s'était adressé à Naru, surprit tout les membres de la SPR, Naru y compris même s'il ne le montra pas. Un bref silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que Mai rappelle la raison de la présence de Ryo.

"Tu ne voulais pas lui parler, Naru?" Celui-ci acquiesça et fit un signe de la tête à Lin qui ouvrit une nouvelle page de traitement de texte.

"Oui, j'aurais besoin de vous poser quelques questions, pour l'affaire."

"Pas de problème." dit-il en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises à proximité du bureau, Mai allant s'affaler sur un fauteuil à côté d'Ayako.

Ryo tourna la tête vers elle, et Mai n'aima pas du tout le regard qu'il lui lança.

"Mai? Tu ne viens pas t'assoir sur mes genoux? Il me semblait que j'étais plus confortable qu'un fauteuil" lui dit-il avec un immense sourire "... même plus qu'un lit si je me souviens bien..." ajouta-t-il avec un petit haussement de sourcils suggestif. Mai écarquilla les yeux, à l'instar du reste de l'assistance, et un léger rougissement lui monta aux joues, puis elle foudroya Ryo du regard.

"Non merci." Lui répondit-elle calmement, même si on pouvait sentir la colère refoulée, "je suis très bien où je suis."

Ryo se contenta de hausser les épaules puis se tourna vers Naru, satisfait de voir, pendant une fraction de seconde, le choc sur son visage. Il lui offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires et demanda, le plus aimablement possible.

"On commence par quoi?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ****- - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_**Petit rituel habituel. Merci à tous les gentils lecteurs qui ont laissé des reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_Merci à **Memelyne**, **tema-chan**, **faucheuzmo** (oui, il y aura des couples. Pour le moment, un seul. Je n'aime pas trop les histoires où comme par hasard, à la fin, chaque personnage est casé. Je n'ai pas non plus décidé quel couple. J'avoue que j'avais une idée au départ, mais avec l'avancée de l'histoire, j'ai toujours pleins d'idée qui viennent pour que la fin ne soit pas trop facile à deviner...),** naty-chan** (j'ai pris un plaisir immense à écrire cette scène avec Mai en petite tenue... Pour Mai et Naru, je ne peux te dire s'ils finiront ensemble, je ne sais pas moi-même **x)** ), **caline67 **et **chivis** (Pour ta demande, j'ai mis la réponse en début de chapitre. Je ne peux pas vraiment passer mes nuits à écrire. Merci pour la review!!)._


	4. Chapitre 3

Voilà pour le chapitre 3!! Et n'oubliez pas, les reviews me font toujours très plaisir!!!!!!! :-)

- - - - - - - - _**Rappel chapitre 2**_ - - - - - - - -

_Ryo tourna la tête vers elle, et Mai n'aima pas du tout le regard qu'il lui lança._

_"Mai? Tu ne viens pas t'assoir sur mes genoux? Il me semblait que j'étais plus confortable qu'un fauteuil" lui dit-il avec un immense sourire "... même plus qu'un lit si je me souviens bien..." ajouta-t-il avec un petit haussement de sourcils suggestif. Mai écarquilla les yeux, à l'instar du reste de l'assistance, et un léger rougissement lui monta aux joues, puis elle foudroya Ryo du regard._

_"Non merci." Lui répondit-elle calmement, même si on pouvait sentir de la colère refoulée, "je suis très bien où je suis."_

_Ryo se contenta de hausser les épaules puis se tourna vers Naru, satisfait de voir, pendant une fraction de seconde, le choc sur son visage. Il lui offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires et demanda, le plus aimablement possible._

_"On commence par quoi?"_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Chapitre 3

C'est avec une certaine délectation que Lin observa toute la scène. Naru, perdre de son stoïcisme à cause de la remarque, certes culottée, d'un garçon de son âge. Pas un spectacle que l'on peut voir tous les jours. Même si aux yeux des autres, Naru avait l'air tout à fait lui même, il était évident pour lui que le garçon se retenait de ne pas montrer son véritable état esprit.

Cette affaire risquait d'être particulièrement intéressante.

Naru baissa les yeux sur son dossier, probablement pour retrouver son calme, et lorsqu'il les releva, son sens des affaires avait repris le dessus.

"Avez-vous déjà senti quelque chose de semblable? Que ce soit dans la dépendance ou dans la maison, ou même ailleurs?" demanda-t-il.

"Pas que je me souvienne. Je n'ai jamais eu de contact avec quoi que ce soit de surnaturel," dit-il en réfléchissant, "c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai mis du temps avant de prendre les choses en main."

Naru acquiesça silencieusement avant de continuer.

"Et avez-vous déjà entendu des histoires à propos de choses surnaturelles en rapports avec cette maison, ou même en rapport avec des membres de votre famille? N'importe quoi. Une vieille légende, une histoire qu'on vous racontez lorsque vous étiez plus jeune."

"Je ne vois pas. Je n'ai pas particulièrement vécu dans cette maison, on venait surtout pour passer les vacances ou lorsque nos parents partaient en voyage. Et j'avoue que je n'ai jamais fais attention à ce genre d'histoire. Par contre, c'est tout à fait le genre de chose qu'aurait retenu Negane, ma petite sœur."

"Alors il faudrait que l'on puisse lui parler." constata Naru.

"Une conversation téléphonique vous irait? Parce qu'elle se trouve actuellement en France."

"Ça devrait allez. Quand pourrons nous lui parler?"

"Avec le décalage horaire, à peu près 9 heures, je dirais ce soir autour de 21h30. Je lui enverrai un message pour la prévenir."

"Très bien. Je pense que ce sera tout pour le moment. Nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose tant que le matériel n'est pas installé dans la dépendance de toute façon."

"Je vais vous laisser alors," dit-il en se levant, "si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, faites appel à Takumi-san ou moi-même." ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

"Attends." appela Mai, sans qu'il ne s'arrête pourtant. Il sortit et Mai se dépêcha de faire de même mais ce fut à son tour d'être appelée par Bou-san.

"Mai! Tu vas où?"

Elle se retourna, et répondit avec un sourire crispé : "Commettre un meurtre, j'en ai pas pour longtemps." Et elle sortit pour de bon en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la base, il n'y avait de trace de Ryo nul part dans le couloir. Elle opta pour son bureau au second étage et l'y trouva, assis, en train de lire des documents.

"Pas la peine de faire semblant. Je te connais." dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Ryo se tourna vers elle, l'air innocent.

"Je suis en train d'étudier les comptes du manoirs! Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je fais semblant?"

Mai le regarda, l'air blasé.

"Je commence par quoi? La feuille que tu tiens à l'envers? Une publicité pour maison de retraite alors que tu dis faire les comptes? Ou alors le fait que tu sois encore à bout de souffle après avoir couru jusqu'ici?"

Ryo rit nerveusement et lâcha la feuille qu'il tenait dans les mains.

"Okay. J'avoue. Pas la peine de mort, pitié mademoiselle! J'ai des enfants ... enfin, j'aimerai en avoir." plaida-t-il, les yeux faussement larmoyant.

"Idiot." soupira-t-elle en se laissant tombé sur le sofa. "Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris avec cette histoire de 'je suis plus confortable qu'un lit'! Tu voulais me faire mourir de honte ou quoi?!" lui dit-elle, partagée entre la colère et l'accablement.

"Je n'ai fais que dire la vérité." constata-t-il avec un grand sourire. Mai se contenta de soupirer et pivota légèrement pour se retrouver allongée sur le sofa, la tête contre l'accoudoir, sa main gauche posée sur ses yeux.

Ryo soupira devant ce manque de combativité de la part de Mai, il se leva et vint s'agenouiller à côté d'elle.

"Mai?" Elle ne bougea pas et il attrapa sa main pour qu'elle arrête de se cacher derrière. "Regarde-moi." Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda d'un air fatigué et triste.

"Raconte-moi. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas! S'il te plait!" plaida-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Mai soupira à son tour et tourna son regard vers le plafond.

"Je ... C'est à cause de la dernière affaire à laquelle j'ai participé. Je ... il s'est passé quelque chose. J'arrive pas à me l'enlever de la tête." dit-elle avant d'inspirer un grand coup, comme si le simple fait d'en parler provoquait chez elle une douleur physique.

"Et cette chose t'as ... choqué? Blessé? Dis-moi ce que tu ressens." demanda Ryo en essayant de comprendre.

"De la culpabilité ... et de la peur. Je sais pas comment évacuer tout ça. C'était pas directement de ma faute ... je pense ... et ce n'est pas moi qui devrais avoir peur. Je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir peur parce que ce n'est pas moi la victime ..."

La curiosité de Ryo était piquée mais il se rendait bien compte qu'elle ne pourrait en dire plus pour le moment. Il passa sa main sur le front de Mai et repoussa quelques cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

"Ça va aller. Mais tu dois savoir une chose, personne ne pourra jamais t'en vouloir d'avoir peur. Parce que tu es extrêmement courageuse et que n'importe qui de sensé te pardonnerait un moment de faiblesse. C'est humain." Lui dit Ryo en lui caressant les cheveux.

Mai se tourna vers Ryo et esquissa un léger sourire.

"Je suis contente que tu sois revenu. Je ... je sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si tu n'avais pas été là."

"A ton service princesse." lui répondit Ryo en lui caressant la joue. Les deux ce regardèrent pendant un instant jusqu'à ce que Takumi-san frappe à la porte restée ouverte, pour signaler sa présence.

"Le déjeuner est prêt." dit-il sur un ton égal.

"Très bien. Allez prévenir Shibuya-san et son équipe. Nous arrivons dans un instant."

Takumi-san acquiesça et sortit. Ryo se releva et tendit la main à Mai.

"Aller, debout." dit-il en la relevant, "Et fais moi un joli sourire, ça te ressemble plus!"

Ils descendirent tous les deux au salon où les membres de la SPR, à l'exception de Naru et Lin, étaient installés. Une table carré avait été dressée spécialement pour l'occasion. Un des côtés était occupé par Ayako et Bou-san, puis, dans l'ordre inverse des aiguilles d'un montre, John et Masako qui s'était mise là dans l'espoir de se retrouver assise à côté de Naru, les deux autres côtés ayant été laissés libre pour Naru et Lin ainsi que Mai et Ryo.

Très vite, une idée germa dans l'esprit de Mai et elle se dirigea rapidement vers la place faisant face à Bou-san, et lorsque Ryo voulut s'assoir entre elle et Masako, elle lui saisit le bras pour qu'il prenne l'autre place, celle en face de Masako. Ainsi, les deux seules places restantes pour Naru et Lin étaient celle entre Masako et Mai, et celle entre Ryo et Bou-san. Il suffisait d'un dernier petit effort et le tour serait joué.

Lorsque Lin et Naru entrèrent enfin, le choix qui lui était offert (si l'on pouvait appeler ça un choix, de son point de vue, c'est-à-dire s'assoir à côté de Masako ou s'assoir à côté de Ryo) le fit hésiter une fraction de seconde. Mai saisit sa chance et se tourna vers Lin en posant un bras sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

"Lin!" dit-elle en souriant et en tirant légèrement la chaise. Celui-ci la regarda légèrement interrogatif et elle se contenta de lui offrir un grand sourire. Le sort de Naru était donc scellé car il ne pouvait plus se diriger vers cette chaise sans avoir l'air suspect et sans donner à Masako la fausse impression qu'il voulait s'assoir à côté d'elle. Il se dirigea donc vers la chaise entre Ryo et Bou-san tandis que Lin s'asseyait à côté de Mai.

Si Mai avait pu se le permettre, elle aurait fait la danse de la victoire. Son plan avait fonctionné : elle se trouvait à côté de Lin, avec qui elle voulait discuter, tandis que Naru se retrouvait coincé entre Ryo, qu'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup d'après ce qu'Ayako lui avait raconté, et Bou-san qui passerait probablement le repas à se disputer avec celle-ci. En plus de cela, elle avait évité une place à côté ou en face de Masako, et une place à proximité d'Ayako ou de Bou-san qui lui auraient posé tout un tas de question sur sa relation avec Ryo.

Sa joie était aussi grande que la contrariété de Naru. Une victoire en soi.

"J'ai pris la liberté de faire préparer un repas européen, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Takumi-san est un as en cuisine." expliqua Ryo alors que Takumi-san passait la porte avec une table roulante et les plats dessus. Une fois qu'il eut finit de servir, John entama une conversation avec Ryo sur les plats, Bou-san et Ayako la suivant tout en participant de temps en temps. Mai, elle, se délectait à observer les convives. Masako semblait ruminé l'absence de Naru à ses côtés, et, ne sachant à qui en vouloir, elle se contenta de foudroyer Naru du regard. Celui-ci n'y prêtait pas attention, arborant un masque d'indifférence sous lequel devait se cacher un ennui certain. Mai le surprit d'ailleurs une fois à la regarder avec ce qui ressemblait à de la rancune dans le regard. Cela ne fit qu'accroître sa bonne humeur.

"Tout ça pour faire passer un mauvais moment à Noll?" dit soudainement Lin, presque à l'oreille de Mai, de sorte qu'elle soit la seule à entendre. Cela la fit sortir de sa contemplation et se tourner vers lui, surprise.

"Mais je n'ai rien fais." dit-elle avec un sourire innocent. Il se contenta de la regarder, l'air sceptique. "Bon, et si, je dis bien si, j'ai fais _ça_, qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que c'est juste pour faire passer un mauvais moment à Naru et pas juste passer un bon moment à côté de toi?" proposa-t-elle avec un sourire beaucoup plus sincère qui le déstabilisa un instant.

Il n'eut pas à répondre car Ryo appela Mai au même moment. "Mai?"

Celle-ci se retourna vers lui pour voir ce qu'il lui voulait. "J'étais en train de proposer à tes amis une visite de la région cette après-midi. Ça t'intéresse?" Elle y réfléchit un instant puis répondit : "Sans moi, je connais déjà à peu près tout et j'ai un peu de travail à faire avant la reprise des cours." répondit-elle.

"Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fais avant?" demanda-t-il en ayant pourtant une idée de la réponse.

"À qui la faute." se contenta-t-elle de répondre en le foudroyant du regard. Il rit légèrement avant de porter son regard sur Takumi-san qui passait une fois encore la porte avec la même table roulante. Il débarrassa la table et y déposa les petites assiettes contenant le désert.

"Ah! Mon dessert préféré!" s'exclama Ryo, visiblement ravi.

"Parce qu'il y a un désert qui n'est pas ton préféré?" se moqua Mai en se décalant pour que Takumi-san puisse déposer son assiette devant elle. Ryo fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et expliqua :

"Ce que vous avez dans vos assiettes sont des _Succès_. Ce sont des génoises fourrées avec de la mousse et nappées. Le premier est au chocolat comme vous pouvez le voir, et le second est à la fraise."

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, le silence se fit tandis que toutes les personnes attablées savouraient le désert. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Mai tourna la tête vers Lin et constata qu'il n'avait mangé qu'une seule des deux parts.

"Tu n'aimes pas la fraise?" lui demanda-t-elle surprise. Il fit signe que non mais fut interrompus avant d'avoir eu l'occasion de répondre de vive voix.

"Mai? Tu tutoies Lin-san?" lui demanda Ayako, attirant l'attention des autres convives.

"Oui, et alors?" répondit-elle, ne voyant pas où Ayako voulait en venir. "Depuis quand?"

Mai se tourna vers Lin pour voir s'il avait une idée de la réponse mais elle se souvint soudainement du moment où il lui avait proposé qu'elle le tutoie. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se renfrogna immédiatement, réfléchissant à une réponse. Mais c'est Lin qui répondit à sa place : "Un moment déjà. On a décidé que c'était plus approprié considérant le temps que l'on passe ensemble au bureau."

Le ton aimable et sec qu'employa Lin ne laissa de place à aucune question. Ayako se contenta donc de cette réponse mais un silence s'installa immédiatement. Ryo prit conscience de la situation et décida d'aider Mai.

"Bon, j'ai une petite chose à faire. Pour la visite, on se retrouve dans l'entrée dans quelques minutes. Ça vous va?" demanda-t-il en se levant.

"Très bien, Yousuke-san." répondit John avec son éternel sourire.

"Oh, appelez-moi Ryo-san. J'ai l'impression d'être mon père lorsqu'on m'appelle comme ça. Et puis, on doit avoir presque le même âge, non?" intervint Ryo avec un grand sourire auquel John répondit en faisant de même.

Avant de sortir, Ryo se pencha vers Mai en posant sa main sur son épaule et lui murmura à l'oreille :

"Je ne te savais pas aussi manipulatrice princesse, mais c'était bien joué." Il lui embrassa la joue et sortit ensuite.

Mai fut surprise par le geste mais aussitôt qu'elle leva les yeux et tomba sur le regard de Bou-san et d'Ayako, elle comprit et murmura pour elle-même : "je vais vraiment finir par le tuer."

"Ce serait ennuyeux." lui dit Lin amusé. "C'est notre client." ajouta-t-il devant son regard interrogatif.

Mai sourit et évita soigneusement les regards emplis de sous-entendus de Bou-san et Ayako avant de demander.

"Qui accompagne Ryo à part John et Bou-san?"

"La région a l'air vraiment magnifique et puis, il faut bien que quelqu'un surveille le moine." répondit Ayako en regardant Bou-san qui décida de bouder. "Masako, tu viens? Je suis sûre que ça vaut le coup d'œil."

La medium sembla y réfléchir puis acquiesça avant de se tourner vers Naru : "Est-ce que tu viens? Ce serait l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur le contexte historique de cette maison." proposa-t-elle en mettant en avant le côté éducatif de la visite touristique.

"J'ai mieux à faire." répondit-il rapidement en se levant. "Mais vous pourrez en profiter justement pour interroger quelques personnes, des personnes âgés qui se rappelleraient de vieilles légendes par exemple." ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Et toi?" demanda Mai à Lin tandis que celui-ci se levait.

"Il vaut mieux que je reste." répondit-il en suivant Naru.

Mai soupira légèrement et se leva de sa chaise avant d'être appelée.

"Tu nous dois quelques explications, Mai." lui dit Ayako d'un air très intéressé. "Qu'est-ce que vous-êtes l'un pour l'autre?" ajouta-t-elle d'un air suggestif.

"Je crois que ça ne vous regarde pas, et nous ne sommes rien l'un pour l'autre." répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Tu ferais bien de nous le dire toi-même. On va avoir toute l'après-midi pour obtenir des informations de Ryo-san." menaça implicitement Bou-san pendant qu'Ayako souriait à cette perspective.

Mai leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant où étaient passées les tranquilles vacances qu'elle devait avoir puis se dirigea vers la porte. Malheureusement, cela ne suffit pas à les arrêter puisqu'ils la suivirent. Tandis qu'ils traversaient le petit salon dans lequel ils se trouvaient plus tôt dans la matinée, Bou-san et Ayako juste derrière Mai, John juste derrière eux et Masako un peu en retrait, Ayako continua d'interroger Mai.

"Tu peux nous le dire si c'est ton petit ami! À moins que ce ne soit pas officiel... Aller, Mai!! Que tu ne veuilles pas le dire à cet idiot de moine, je peux comprendre, mais à moi!" insista-t-elle.

"Quoi? C'est plutôt à moi qu'elle devrait le dire! Je suis son grand frère après tout!" s'indigna Bou-san. "Mai! Pour toutes les fois où on est sortis tous les deux quand tu étais déprimée! Tu peux bien me dire quand tu as une raison d'être de bonne humeur?!" continua-t-il en essayant le regard de petit chiot blessé ... qui échoua lamentablement puisque Mai ne le regardait pas.

"Je n'ai rien à dire!!" répéta Mai pour la énième fois en arrivant dans le hall d'entré où se trouvait déjà Ryo ainsi que que Naru et Lin.

Ryo les accueillit avec un grand sourire. "Vous êtes prêt?" leur demanda-t-il. Ils firent signe que oui et il les invita à sortir. Au moment où il s'apprêtait lui-même à sortir, Mai l'attrapa par le bras et lui glissa à l'oreille : "Tu répond à une seule de leurs questions mal placées et je ... te maudis jusqu'à la treizième génération". Il laissa échappé un éclat de rire qui ne plut pas vraiment à Mai et lui répondit : "Tu ne sais pas faire ça.". Mai le fixa dans les yeux et dit, l'air extrêmement sérieux : "Mais Lin oui, et je suis sûre que je peux le convaincre de m'aider." Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers Lin qui discutait avec Naru. Il l'aperçut et elle lui fit un grand sourire auquel il répondit par un léger sourire en coin. Mai reporta ensuite son attention sur Ryo et lui souhaita une bonne après-midi avant de monter à l'étage.

C'est l'esprit inquiet que Ryo rejoignit les membres de la SPR qui l'attendait à l'extérieur.

"Nous allons prendre ma voiture pour aller jusqu'en périphérie de ville. Le manoir est assez isolé et ça nous prendrait trop de temps d'y aller à pied." expliqua Ryo en les menant vers un petit parking se trouvant sur la droite du manoir. Au milieu de celui-ci se trouvait une petite camionnette blanche ainsi qu'une Ford Focus cabriolet grise qui ne manqua pas d'éblouir Bou-san. Ryo, amusé, sourit devant le regard pleins d'étoiles du moine.

"Il y a de la place pour cinq personnes mais pour plus de confort, il vaudrait mieux que vous vous mettiez devant Takigawa-san." offrit Ryo en étant sûr que la proposition lui plairait. Et elle lui plut puisqu'il se précipita vers l'avant de la voiture.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous monté, Ryo et Bou-san devant, John coincé entre Masako et Ayako à l'arrière, Ryo démarra la voiture et Ayako tenta une première approche. Ayant très clair à l'esprit la menace de Mai, il essaya d'éviter les questions tout en faisant la conversation.

Toute une après-midi en perspective...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Merci aux gentils lecteurs qui ont laissé des reviews!!! Je leur offre pleins de bizouxxx de Naru!! (Si si, je vous jure!! Je l'ai menacé de faire disparaître le thé de mon histoire!!! Alors il a pas le choix **x)** )._

_Merci à **memelyne**, **tema-chan** (Mais c'est le but!! Je veux faire souffrir Naru!! Niark niark niark ... hem ... moi aussi je pars dans mes délires toutes seules ... **xD** ), **saeko** (merci **:D **), **yokai-chan,** **Halloween'sweet**, **Dreamaw** (Ce n'est pas grave car tu es revenu mon enfant ... hem ... xD ... désolée, petit trip perso, ça m'arrive parfois. **X)** Pour ce qui est d'un couple, comme j'avais déjà dit, mais je ne sais plus si c'est à toi, je ne sais pas encore lequel ce sera ni s'il y en aura un tout court. Il est possible aussi que ça s'étale sur une troisième fic), **Ga-san**, **chivis** (Pas grave, mais je voulais juste préciser que je n'espaçais pas les chapitres juste par plaisir ou parce que j'ai la flemme. De toute façon, mes partiels sont finis, je vais donc avoir plus de temps pour écrire. Pour ce qui est de ce qu'il s'est passé entre Masako et Mai, ça va venir, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est la deuxième intrigue de cette fic. Les flash-back que je met depuis le début contribuent à donner quelques réponses mais on ne saura exactement ce qu'il s'est passé que vers la fin même si dans de prochains chapitres, il va y avoir d'autres indices.)_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Voici donc le nouveau chapitre avec une petite semaine de retard (j'avais pas forcément prévu de foirer mes exams ... **X(** )._

_Après la proposition de **memelyne** de la bêta-lecter sur la traduction de **Shade of Lust** (je vous conseille d'ailleurs à tous d'aller lire le premier chapitre posté!!! ), et après avoir adoré le faire **;)**, j'ai 'ouvert' un profil officiel de bêta-lectrice, si quelqu'un est intéressé **:D**._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 4**

Après être montée dans sa chambre pour aller chercher quelques affaires, Mai était redescendue au salon pour travailler. Installée bien confortablement dans un des canapés du petit salon, des chemises et des livres l'entourant, elle était penché sur un exercice d'anglais tout en écoutant un morceau de violoncelle sur la chaîne hifi qui était dissimulé dans un placard.

C'est sur ce "tableau" que Lin tomba en arrivant dans la pièce.

"Tu écoutes de la musique classique." constata plus que ne demanda Lin. Mai eut un sursaut et se retourna vers lui.

"Il n'y a pas de paroles, c'est plus pratique pour me concentrer sur mon travail." répondit-elle en indiquant le cahier qui se trouvait sur ses genoux repliés. "Et c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. Ryo est plutôt du genre ... classique ... niveau musique." ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace.

Lin esquissa un sourire et s'avança vers le canapé.

"Comment on dit "mort par pendaison" en anglais?" lui demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Il la regarda, surpris, et lui répondit : "**Death by hanging**." Devant son air ennuyé, il lui épela les deux mots et elle s'empressa de les noter. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il la regardait toujours l'air interrogatif. Elle ne put retenir un rire.

"J'ai un essai à écrire en anglais sur une des choses que j'ai faite pendant mes vacances. J'ai choisi de raconter le film sur un condamné à mort que j'ai été voir avec des amis."

"Joyeux comme film." fit-il remarquer.

"Oui, mais 'j'ai été invité dans le manoir d'un riche ami', ça faisait un peu trop ... trop." expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. "Et 'j'ai failli tué une collègue de travail', c'est pas super non plus." termina-t-elle plus sombrement en reportant son regard sur son cahier.

Sentant une main sur son épaule, elle releva les yeux pour découvrir que Lin s'était assis à côté d'elle. Il paraissait inquiet et cela ennuya grandement la jeune fille. Elle n'aimait pas se lamenter sur son sort et encore moins inquiéter les autres. Probablement une habitude prise après la mort de son père, pour que sa mère n'ait pas à devoir en plus s'occuper de ses états d'âme. Par la suite, après la mort de sa mère, ne voulant pas de la pitié des autres, elle avait continué avec cette habitude de tout garder pour soi. Elle soupira en se maudissant d'être si facilement lisible.

"Je viens de plomber l'ambiance, hein?" lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire n'atteignant pas ses yeux. "Au fait, merci pour tout à l'heure." ajouta-t-elle pour changer un peu la conversation. Il la regarda perplexe.

"Quand tu as répondu à Ayako qui voulait savoir depuis quand je te tutoyais." répondit-elle. "Je ne me voyais pas lui dire que ça nous paraissait logique après que je me sois à moitié mouchée dans ta chemise pour la deuxième fois de la journée et la troisième fois en deux semaines." termina-t-elle avec une petit éclat de rire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici au fait?" demanda-t-elle ensuite, sans plus de transition.

"Oh. J'étais venu faire du thé pour Noll." se rappela-t-il soudainement en se levant. Mai lui attrapa la manche et se leva à son tour. "Je vais m'en occuper. Je veux voir la tête que Naru va faire quand il va me voir arrivé avec le thé alors que je suis en congé." expliqua-t-elle en souriant. "Tu peux retourner à la base, dis-lui que Takumi-san a tenu à s'en occuper."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Après être passée à la cuisine où elle prépara le thé, Mai s'était donc ensuite dirigée vers l'ancien bureau de maintenance où se trouvait la base. Elle frappa à la porte puis entra. Lin l'aperçut par dessus son écran d'ordinateur mais de là où il se trouvait, derrière le U formé par les tables et sur lesquels se trouvaient les différents moniteurs, Naru ne pouvait l'apercevoir. Elle fit donc le tour, en offrant au passage un sourire espiègle à Lin, pour venir se placer devant le bureau où s'était installé le chef. Celui-ci leva enfin les yeux et Mai fut satisfaite de sa réaction. Sa petite surprise avait eu l'effet escompté puisque le visage de Naru exprimait une incrédulité certaine. Mai se l'imaginait très bien en train de se pincer le bras pour vérifier qu'il était bien éveillé, mais il s'agissait de Naru et donc aucune réaction aussi évidente ne fut montrée.

"Le thé de _Sa majesté_ est servi." Annonça-t-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête. Cette petite pique lui assura qu'il n'était pas dans un rêve, car dans les rêves les assistantes ne sont pas aussi désagréable que dans la réalité.

"Et que me vaut une telle serviabilité?" demanda-t-il, suspicieux, tandis qu'elle déposait sa tasse devant lui et faisait de même pour Lin. "Merci." celui-ci lui répondit. "Mais de rien." répondit-elle à son tour avant de s'assoir sur la table à côté de lui, se tournant vers Naru pour lui répondre.

"Quoi? En étant en congé, une assistante n'a-t-elle pas le droit d'avoir à cœur le bien être de son patron?" demanda-t-elle l'air faussement blessé. Naru leva les yeux au ciel et après avoir bu une gorgée de son thé, répondit : "Une assistante modèle, peut-être." Mai prit un air faussement outré et s'indigna, "Mais je suis une assistante modèle!".

Naru la regarda, sceptique, et commença sa liste.

"Tu n'obéis pas aux ordres …",

"Je dirais plutôt que je m'adapte à chaque situation" proposa Mai,

"… tu te mets constamment en danger...",

"Je met un peu d'ambiance!",

" … tu as un caractère exécrable …",

"Comme mon patron, ne sommes-nous pas bien assorti?" répondit-elle avec un grand sourire,

" … et tu es toujours en retard.",

"Mais j'ai toujours une excuse valable!" s'indigna-t-elle, cette fois beaucoup plus sérieusement.

Naru la toisa un instant avant de répondre : "Ai-je besoin de préciser que 'parler avec un mort toute la nuit' n'est pas une excuse valable?",

"Touchée." répondit-elle en mettant une main sur le cœur, "Mais je te verrai bien à ma place, quand Gene commence, on ne peut plus l'arrêter." Ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

"Et ce n'est pas comme si ça te dérangeait." Souligna-Naru en reposant sa tasse vide à côté de lui. "Coulée." Finit-elle par reconnaître.

"Mais je suis prête à passer un marché avec toi." proposa-t-elle. Naru la regarda et Mai prit ça pour une invitation à continuer. "Tu me pardonnes tous mes retards, ceux passés comme ceux à venir, et en échange, je te donne la possibilité de régler tes comptes avec Gene."

"Et comment comptes-tu faire?" lui demanda-t-il en posant les papiers qu'il avait dans les mains et en se tournant totalement vers elle.

"Gene n'a pas fais _que_ me donner des informations croustillantes sur toi. Il m'a appris deux ou trois trucs au passage." expliqua-t-elle. "Je n'ai jamais essayé de le mettre en application mais avec un peu d'effort, je devrais pouvoir faire ça." ajouta-t-elle.

Naru acquiesça silencieusement, digérant l'information, puis reprit ses papiers comme si la conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu. À côté d'elle, Lin travaillait, concentré, à régler le matériel. Mai soupira, ce n'était apparemment pas le moment pour discuter avec lui, pas lorsqu'il travaillait et qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Elle descendit donc de la table et attrapa le livre qu'elle avait glissé dans le plateau qui lui avait servi à transporter le thé, puis vint se caler dans un des fauteuils.

Elle n'en releva les yeux que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que le calme qui régnait dans la pièce fut brisé par l'arrivée des membres manquants de la SPR accompagnés de Ryo.

"Mai! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? je croyais que tu avais du travail!" demanda-t-il alors qu'il était resté à côté de la porte.

"J'ai fini. C'est dingue comme je travaille mieux lorsque tu n'es pas dans les parages." répondit-elle en reportant son regard sur son livre. Ryo en rit quelques secondes et répondit :

"Probablement parce que quand je suis là, tu as mieux à faire ..." Puis il sortit laissant aux membres de la SPR l'occasion d'imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait avoir de mieux à faire en sa présence. Mai soupira, exaspérée, puis se leva en attrapant le plateau abandonné plutôt sur la table.

"Je crois que mon essai va devenir : 'Le meurtre que j'ai commis pendant mes vacances.'" dit-elle à personne en particulier (même si le seul pouvant comprendre était Lin). Elle soupira, accablée, puis se leva avant de sortir tranquillement.

"Bon, et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, chef?" demanda Bou-san en se tournant vers Naru.

Celui-ci répondit, sans lever les yeux :

"Il n'y a rien à faire tant que les architectes ne sont pas passés et que l'on n'a pas parler avec la sœur de Ryo-san. Donc, faites ce que bon vous semble tant que vous ne faîtes pas de bruit ici."

"Ok chef." répondit Bou-san en faisant un petit salut militaire. Il se tourna ensuite vers John.

"Je comptais aller visiter un peu les alentours du manoir, ça te dit?" Lui demanda-t-il. John y réfléchit un instant et acquiesça avec un grand sourire.

"C'est une bonne idée. Et ainsi, nous ne dérangerons pas Shibuya-san."

"Je vais venir aussi." ajouta Ayako avant de se tourner vers Masako. "Tu viens avec nous?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"Non, j'ai quelques papiers à lire pour une show télévisé. Je vais rester ici." répondit-elle avant d'aller s'assoir dans l'un des fauteuils.

Ayako haussa vaguement les épaules et les trois comparses sortir au plus grand plaisir de Naru. Il ne pensait pas que sa remarque sur le bruit allait être prise en compte mais c'était sans compter la considération de John qui était, il devait le reconnaitre, le moins feignant, bruyant et insupportable de ses employés (après Lin évidemment, quoique, ces derniers temps, son changement de comportement était relativement agaçant.) Le seul problème restant était Hara-san, mais c'était un demi-problème puisque dans ce genre de situation (la présence de Lin à ses côtés), elle n'était pas désagréable puisqu'elle ne disait mot.

La fin d'après-midi se passa donc sans évènement notable, Ayako, John et Bou-san eurent l'occasion de visiter les jardins du manoir où ils y découvrirent entre autres une balançoire deux places suspendue à un vieil arbre, un étang aux poissons multicolores, une chapelle en ruine et un vieux puits condamné. Masako, Naru et Lin quant à eux ne quittèrent pas la base et aucun mot ne fut même échangé (au grand bonheur, pas la peine de préciser, de Naru). Mai, quant à elle, avait rejoints Ryo dans son bureau dans le but de lui faire payer ses allusions constantes. Ils avaient commencé à discuter mais Mai, fatiguée par l'humour de son ami, avait fini par se taire ce qui l'avait amené lui aussi à se taire. Elle avait donc passé le reste du temps allongée sur le sofa à lire tandis que Ryo remplissait des papiers et passait de temps en temps des coups de téléphone.

À 19h passé, Takumi-san annonça que le dîner était servi et lorsque Mai arriva dans le salon, les membres de la SPR étaient en train de s'installer, elle n'eut donc pas l'occasion de recommencer son petit manège du midi. Elle se retrouva assit immédiatement à côté de Ryo, de l'autre côté se trouvant John puis Masako, Naru puis Lin et enfin Bou-san et Ayako. _Placement pas trop mauvais_, pensa-t-elle voyant que Masako commençait déjà à engager une conversation avec Naru qui se contentait de quelques signes de la tête. Elle engagea elle-même une conversation avec John, tandis que Ayako et Bou-san discutait avec Ryo de l'entreprise de sa famille.

"Elle s'est étendue à de nombreux domaines. C'est un arrière-grand oncle, il me semble, qui avait ouvert cette entreprise. Elle ne s'occupait que du commerce de certains épices et aromates qui à l'époque avait du succès en Europe. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'est développée, grâce aux produits de base, elle s'est étendue à une plus grande gamme de produits alimentaires mais aussi, en parallèle, à des produits médicaux."

La conversation dévia donc naturellement vers l'hôpital que tenait les parents d'Ayako et Mai s'était alors concentrée sur sa conversation avec John, nettement plus intéressante. Ils furent d'ailleurs rejoint par Bou-san, las d'entendre Ayako se venter.

"Père Toujou m'a dit que les enfants avaient adoré la fête qu'on leur avait préparé. Ils n'arrêtent pas de demander quand est-ce que grand frère Bou-chan reviendra faire de la musique." dit Mai en riant.

"Oui, il m'a aussi dit que des vocations de musiciens étaient apparues. Il envisage d'acheter quelques instruments pour les enfants mais avec les fonds de l'église, ce ne serait pas grand chose. Et il n'y aurait pas de quoi engagé un professeur." ajouta John.

"Je pense que je pourrais faire quelque chose pour ça. Mon groupe change souvent d'instruments et on jette rarement les anciens. Je pourrais essayer de voir s'ils veulent bien les donner à l'orphelinat du père Toujou. Et pour ce qui est des cours, je pourrais venir de temps en temps. Ils sont tellement adorable." répondit Bou-san.

"Oui, et puis ça vante ton égo, avoue. Ces petits bouts de chou en adoration devant leur grand frère musicien." se moqua Mai. "Et je pourrais donner quelques petits cours de piano avec celui de l'église." ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers John.

"Je ne savais pas que tu jouais du piano Mai." lui dit celui-ci étonné.

"Oh, c'est pas grand chose. Je connais les bases, c'est Ryo qui m'avait appris." lui répondit-elle.

"Oui, et elle apprend très vite" précisa Ryo qui avait entendu la conversation de Mai. "Mais je suis aussi un très bon professeur." ajouta-t-il avant de se prendre un coup de coude bien placé de Mai.

"Une fois que vous aurez finis de parler avec Negane, je devrais sortir. Je vais donc vous indiquer vos chambres maintenant." Dit Ryo en se levant, une fois le dîner terminé. Les membres de la SPR allèrent donc tous chercher leurs sacs dans le van et la voiture de Bou-san puis le suivirent jusqu'au premier étage.

"Nous n'avons pas pu aménagé toutes vos chambres au même étage. Il y a beaucoup de pièces inutiles dans ce manoir. Il y a donc deux chambres de disponible au premier étage et quatre autres à l'étage supérieur. Je vous laisse vous organiser comme bon vous semble." expliqua Ryo en ouvrant une des portes qui se trouvait tout au bout du couloir.

La chambre était élégante, simple et moderne. Un grand lit double place recouvert d'un dessus-de-lit bleu ciel ornait le mur principal, de chaque côté se trouvaient de petites table de nuit en verre avec des lampes de chevet assorties. La chambre contenait aussi une penderie en bois vernis ainsi qu'un bureau et une chaise, un coffre au pied du lit et un fauteuil à côté de la fenêtre. Les mur étaient recouverts de papier peint bleu ciel avec, en haut et en bas, deux frises de style baroque noir représentant des modèles géométriques entourés de fleurs ainsi qu'une autre frise blanche au centre ; les rideaux, bleus, arboraient les mêmes motifs brodés en noirs. Une porte, à côté de la penderie, menait à une petite salle de bain assez spacieuse comprenant une baignoire faisant douche, une armoire à pharmacie et un miroir au dessus d'un lavabo ainsi qu'un placard en dessous, un radiateur chauffe-serviettes et plusieurs étagères contre les murs.

Ryo laissa à chacun le loisir d'observer la chambre, puis alla ouvrir la porte se trouvant en face. La chambre s'y trouvant était approximativement la même à quelques différences. La couleur principale était plutôt un bleu marine et les frises sur les murs et les rideaux différaient quelque peu. De plus, il n'y avait pas de coffre au pied du lit mais la penderie était doublée d'une étagère.

"Lin et moi-même occuperont ces deux chambres," dit-il en déposant son sac dans la chambre bleu ciel, "nous serons ainsi plus proche de la base." ajouta-t-il tandis que Lin déposait son propre sac dans l'autre.

"Très bien." dit Ryo en se dirigeant vers l'escalier principal pour monter à l'étage supérieur. Les chambres y étaient approximativement similaires dans des couleurs et des motifs différents. Bou-san choisit la chambre couleur chocolat, Ayako la chambre rouge-orangé, Masako la chambre violette et John la chambre bleu-gris. Quelques meubles différaient aussi, par exemple, Bou-san n'avait pas de fauteuil mais un sofa, Ayako n'avait pas de bureau mais une petite table et deux chaises, John avait une commode au lieu d'une penderie et Masako disposait d'un paravent.

Une fois que chacun eut choisi sa chambre, Ryo leur laissa le soin de s'installer et leur donna rendez-vous une demi-heure plus tard dans le petit salon.

En attendant, il alla dans son bureau, suivi de Mai.

"Tu vas où après?" lui demanda-t-elle en se laissant tombée une fois de plus sur la sofa.

"J'ai rendez-vous avec Yoshiki, tu te rappelles de lui?" répondit-il en ouvrant son ordinateur portable.

"Ah, oui ... Yoshiki ... Celui qui se sent obliger de draguer tout ce qui bouge?" répondit-elle en ayant à l'esprit la fois où il ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle pendant toute une après-midi avec la fâcheuse manie de laisser traîné ses mains. Elle frissonna au souvenir.

"Oui, c'est vrai qu'il sait être lourd. Mais à part ça, il est gentil." répondit-il en souriant alors qu'il tapait son mot de passe.

"Tu dis ça parce que tu es un homme. On en reparlera le jour où il deviendra gay." dit-elle en se relevant.

"J'en déduis que tu ne veux pas venir..."

"Quelle perspicacité Mister Holmes." dit-elle en s'étirant. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"J'essaie de voir si je peux faire marcher les conversations vidéos. J'ai appelé Negane tout à l'heure, juste avant qu'elle parte en cours, et elle a accepté mais elle tenait _absolument_ à pouvoir voir tes collègues. Surtout après que j'ai dû les lui décrire ..." répondit-il mi-accablé, mi-amusé.

"Je suis pressée de voir ça. Et surtout, je crois que je plains Naru..." dit Mai en imaginant le comportement probable de Negane.

"Moi, ça me désespère, mais bon." dit-il en se levant et en débranchant l'ordinateur. "Ça devrait marché. Je vais aller l'installé en bas en espérant que la connexion soit bonne." dit-il en enroulant le fil et en laissant passé Mai devant lui.

Une fois arrivés en bas, ils installèrent le tout sur la table du petit salon et attendirent que la SPR arrivent.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Petit rituel habituel :) Merci à tous les gentils lecteurs qui ont laissés des reviews!! Et un grand cri d'encouragement pour les lecteurs silencieux qui me feraient un énorme plaisir en laissant une review la prochaine fois!!! ;)_

_Merci à **Ga-san**, **memelyne**, **Elly** (Trois compliments en une ligne ... je vais finir par prendre la grosse tête moi **:3** Un gros merci en tout cas!!), **Naty chan** (je vis pour écrire des joutes verbales, c'est mon petit plaisir ... que ce soit entre Mai et Naru, Mai et Ryo et bientôt Naru et Negane ...), **dreamaw** (désolée, il ne s'est rien passé ... niveau surnaturel, c'est difficile pour le moment vu que c'est la dépendance qui pose problème et qu'ils ne peuvent pas encore y mettre les pieds ... En tout cas, heureuse d'entendre qu'une troisième fic te plairait **:) **), **maud** ( ou peut-être aucun couple décidé pour le moment. Mon idée, pour l'instant, c'est d'amorcer les choses dans cette fic et de tout mettre en place dans la prochaine. Mais je passe ma vie à changer d'avis **x)**. ), **tema-chan** (t'inquiètes pas, j'aime bien Naru aussi. Mais c'est ennuyeux de le voir toujours en chef de la situation. Pour une fois, je veux le voir en 'difficulté' comme tout le monde ...), **littledidi11 **(Il faut bien que son ego revienne à une taille humaine ... **x)** ) et **chivis** (Pour les couples, comme j'ai dû l'expliquer à d'autres reviewers, je ne sais pas quel couple il y aura s'il y en a un. Il est possible que je mette quelques petites choses en place dans cette fic et que le couple se forme dans la prochaine. **:) **Pour ce qui est de comment Mai et Ryo se sont rencontrés, ça va arriver, ne t'inquiètes pas. Pour le moment, je laisse planer le mystère sur la nature de leur relation et sur pourquoi ils sont si proches, mais le mystère sera révélé en temps et en heures **:)** ), **mymo **(Voici la suite que tu attendais tant. Merci beaucoup, je suis flattée que ce que j'écris te plaise. Ensuite, pas la peine de venir voir tout les jours s'il y a la suite, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui écrit extrêmement vite, il me faut l'inspiration. Je poste donc généralement toutes les 2 semaines, en alternance avec Mika, donc pour cette histoire, ça donne un chapitre par mois environ. Ca semble peu, mais de mon côté, je ne peux pas faire mieux qu'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. :) Pour le/les couples, tu peux lire au dessus les réponses à maud ou chivis qui se posaient la même question :) Voilaa! Encore merci!! ).  
_


	6. Chapitre 5

_Voici donc le chapitre 5! Il a mis du temps à arriver (comme d'habitude ...) et je m'en excuse (comme d'habitude... x)_

_Avec ce chapitre, les choses avancent un peu, et cela ne va pas s'arrêter. Il y a aussi l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage que j'aime beaucoup, Negane, la petit-sœur de Ryo. _

_Bonne lecture!!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

De retour dans le salon dans lequel ils avaient été accueilli le matin même, les membres de la SPR attendaient patiemment que la connexion avec la jeune sœur de Ryo se fasse. Pour l'occasion, les fauteuils avaient été rapproché d'un des canapés et la table avait été légèrement éloigné pour que la webcam puisse filmer tout le monde. Mai était assise sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil laissé vide pour Ryo, à sa droite se trouvaient John assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé, puis Naru, Masako (qui s'était précipitée à ses côtés), Ayako, Bou-san sur l'autre accoudoir et enfin Lin sur l'autre fauteuil avec son ordinateur portable.

"Ça devrait être bon." soupira Ryo après un énième réglage avant de s'éloigner puis de s'assoir sur le fauteuil.

Les membres de la SPR fixèrent tous l'écran sur lequel, dans le coin inférieur gauche, ils pouvaient se voir dans un rectangle de cinq centimètres de largeur. La grande majorité de l'écran était occupée par un autre rectangle qui se bornait à afficher "Connexion en cours". Ryo allait se relever lorsque l'affichage changea. Ils purent lire "Connexion réussie" juste avant d'apercevoir une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs, une grande mèche barrant son visage mais ne cachant pas deux yeux d'un bleu clair virant sur le vert.

_"C'est pas trop tôt! Ryo, t'es vraiment une daube en informatique!" _s'écria la jeune fille en s'approchant encore plus de sa webcam avant de se reculer.

"Excuse-moi si _moi_, je ne passe pas ma vie sur un ordinateur..." répondit Ryo en croisant les bras sur son torse.

_"Idiot."_ se contenta-t-elle de répondre, _"Hey, Mai! Ça va? Tu n'as toujours pas cédé à la tentation de tuer mon idiot de frère? Tu sais, si tu craquais, je pourrai te fournir un alibi et un très bon avocat en plus de mon extrême reconnaissance!"_ ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

"Je vais y repenser. Mais tu sais, il n'est pas toujours aussi désagréable, il a ses bons côtés." répondit Mai en ébouriffant les cheveux de Ryo au passage.

_"Elles disent toutes ça... ça me dépasse. Enfin bon, j'adorerais que tu deviennes ma belle-sœur, je te l'ai déjà dit."_

Mai éclata de rire avant de répondre. "Il est trop tard malheureusement."

_"Ba, il reste toujours cet idiot. Au pire, tu l'épouses et puis, on commandite son meurtre quelques mois plus tard."_ proposa Negane avec un sérieux faisant presque froid dans le dos.

"C'est pas une mauvaise idée." répondit Mai en souriant. "On en reparlera une autre fois, tu sais qu'on ne t'appelle pas pour papoter." ajouta-t-elle en tournant la tête vers Naru qui semblait s'impatienter.

"_Laisse-moi deviner, le petit teigneux aux yeux bleus est le patron et il n'aime pas perdre son temps."_

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa, chacun hésitant sur la réaction à avoir entre éclater de rire et guetter la réaction du patron. C'est Naru lui-même qui brisa le silence en répondant.

"Le _petit teigneux_ n'a effectivement pas que ça à faire."

_"C'est qu'en plus d'être mignon, il est caractériel. Intéressant. Pris ou gay?"_ demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant sur le dossier de son fauteuil. A ceci, le visage de Masako s'assombrit et ses yeux semblèrent lancer des éclairs. _"A moins que sa groupie n'empêche les filles de s'approcher." _Ajouta-t-elle en ayant remarqué le comportement de Masako.

"Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de moi ..." répondit Naru avant d'être coupé par Negane.

_"Quel dommage... C'est un sujet si intéressant pourtant." _Répondit-elle en posant son menton sur le dos de sa main.

"On peut passer aux choses sérieuses?" demanda Naru en essayant de garder son calme, même si avec un petit peu d'attention, on pouvait voir que son visage était légèrement crispé.

_"Mais je ne demande que ça..."_ répondit-elle d'un air suggestif. _"Mais aucun de vous ne s'est présenté et on m'a appris à ne jamais parler avec des inconnus ...même lorsqu'ils sont ... plutôt sexy." _ajouta-t-elle en fixant Naru d'un air entendu, ignorant avec brio la medium au bord de l'implosion se trouvant à côté de lui.

"Je m'en occupe." s'empressa de dire Mai avant que la situation n'échappe à tout contrôle. Naru adore avoir le dernier mot mais contre Negane, les choses pourraient devenir explosives.

"Je te présente John Brown, c'est un exorciste d'origine australienne." commença Mai.

_"Un exorciste? Si je me souviens bien, il faut être prêtre d'abord. Il n'est pas un peu jeune?"_ demanda Negane en scrutant John. Sa remarque amusa grandement Bou-san, Ayako et Mai car c'était la même qu'avait fait Naru lors de sa première rencontre avec l'australien.

"Je ne suis pas aussi jeune que j'en ai l'air. J'ai en réalité 21 ans." s'empressa de répondre John en souriant. "Mais je suis impressionné que vous sachiez ça." ajouta-t-il.

Negane éclata alors de rire. _"J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec ... enfin, j'ai été en contact avec le milieu on peut dire." _Finit-elle assez mystérieusement. _"Bon, on en était où? Le jeune prêtre angélique, c'est fait." _John rougit à ce qualificatif. _"Ensuite, il y a le petit teigneux sexy et la poupée groupie."_

"Le 'petit teigneux', c'est Oliver Davis, le boss. Et sa groupie, c'est Hara Masako, elle est médium." expliqua Mai en reprenant les qualificatifs de Negane.

"Je ne suis pas ..." commença à dire Masako avant de s'interrompre devant l'être choqué de Negane.

_"Mais c'est qu'elle parle!!"_ s'écria celle-ci en écarquillant les yeux, _"je croyais qu'elle se contentait de grogner et de baver devant le petit teigneux."_ termina-t-elle en riant.

A la surprise quasi générale, c'est Mai qui intervint. "Tu vas un peu loin Negane." dit-elle fermement avant de détourner le regard de l'écran et des membres de la SPR.

Un long silence s'installa ensuite, les membres de la SPR, Masako la première, surpris par la réaction de Mai, et Negane se demandant ce qui n'allait pas pour que Mai ait réagi comme ceci. Elle finit par briser elle-même le silence.

_"On passe à la suite?"_ demanda-t-elle comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mai la regarda avec un air de gratitude et continua les présentations.

"Alors, à côté de Masako se trouve Matsuzaki Ayako, c'est une miko."

_"Euh, les miko ne sont pas censées être de jeunes vierges?"_ demanda Negane, visiblement perplexe.

A ceci, Mai et Bou-san éclatèrent de rire, Naru esquissa un sourire moqueur et Ayako se retint de crier. Il était amusant de constater que les réactions de Negane étaient assez semblables à celles qu'avait eu Naru lui-même.

"Et si on changeait de sujet?" proposa Ayako après avoir frappé - pas très discrètement - Bou-san.

"On pourrait parler de cet idiot par exemple." ajouta-t-elle après un coup de coude bien placé dans les côtes du moine.

"Alors, c'est Takigawa Houshou, on l'appelle Bou-san et c'est un moine." présenta Mai en offrant un petit sourire compatissant à celui-ci.

"Il ne faut pas croire les films." dit soudainement Negane, "J'ai toujours imaginé les moines avec le crâne rasé." expliqua-t-elle en reluquant Bou-san. "Et plutôt vieux et aigri."

Ayako s'apprêta à faire une remarque sur les cheveux de Bou-san mais celui-ci la coupa avant qu'elle ait pu en placer une.

"Et je suis mieux fait que ceux des films, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il en plaisantant à moitié.

Negane fit mine de réfléchir et ajouta comme seconde pensée. _"Je les imaginais moins pervers aussi."_

Avant qu'une autre polémique se lance, Mai termina sa présentation qui n'avait que trop duré - et commençait à mettre Naru de vraiment trèèès mauvaise humeur.

"Et enfin, Koujo Lin. C'est l'assistant de Naru et c'est un ... sorcier, en quelque sorte."

Negane resta silencieuse un moment, observant Lin avec intérêt, avant de se tourner vers Naru.

_"Désolé, ça ne va pas être possible entre nous. Tu es sexy mais le grand ténébreux est nettement plus chaud!"_

"Negane!" cria presque Mai, "Tu dépasses les bornes!" ajouta-t-elle.

_"Attend, j'ai pas..."_ objecta-t-elle en regardant Mai d'un air perplexe.

Mai l'interrompit alors. "Tu en as fait suffisamment pour aujourd'hui."

_"Mai..."_

"Negane." appela Mai sèchement en la fixant sur l'écran, les sourcils froncés.

_"Mai..."_ répéta-t-elle.

"Tu es irrespectueuse." répondit Mai en continuant de la fixer.

_"Okay ... mais va falloir qu'on discute un de ces quatre..."_ finit-elle par dire en continuant de la fixer suspicieusement.

"Bon, on peut travailler maintenant." ordonna plus que ne demanda Naru.

_"Rien ne vous empêche d'essayer Davis-san."_ Lui répondit Negane avec un grand sourire.

"Negane, ça suffit." intervint alors Ryo en soupirant, "Maintenant que tu leur as dit bonjour, il serait temps que tu répondes à leurs questions." ajouta-t-il visiblement amusé par le comportement de sa petite-sœur.

_"Pff... toujours aussi rabat-joie Ryo. Pas étonnant que Mai soit plus intéressée par le ..."_ commença Negane.

"Bon, Naru, tu les poses tes questions!" demanda Mai précipitamment en se tournant vers lui.

Celui-ci la regarda froidement, puis posa ses yeux sur les papiers occupants ses genoux avant de relever les yeux vers Negane.

"Bon. Avez-vous déjà été en contact avec des phénomènes surnaturels? Fantômes, malédictions, apparitions, etc ?" demanda-t-il posément.

_"Non, pas que je me souvienne." _répondit-elle, _"Mais j'aimerai bien savoir jeter des malédictions, ça me serait bien utile parfois." _ajouta-t-elle en rigolant.

Naru fit comme si elle n'avait pas parlé et continua. "Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà menacé de vous maudire ou de maudire un membre de votre famille. Une menace sérieuse venant de la part de quelqu'un qui aurait les ressources pour le faire?"

_"Pour les menaces, un certain nombre. Ayant les ressources, j'en vois quelques uns. Mais généralement, c'est moi que l'on menace directement. On plaint souvent ma famille d'avoir à me subir..."_

"Je parle sérieusement. Nous ne sommes pas là pour plaisanter." interrompit Naru, l'air agacé.

_"Oui, je sais. Je suis on-ne-peut-plus sérieuse."_ lui répondit Negane en le fixant. Les deux se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, Naru pour jauger la véracité du propos de Negane et celle-ci pour faire comprendre qu'effectivement, elle ne plaisantait pas. C'est Naru qui rompit le contact en baissant les yeux sur ses papiers. Il les releva ensuite.

"Qui et quand?" demanda-t-il à Negane qui leva les yeux, cherchant visiblement dans sa mémoire.

_"Alors ... il y a ces deux archevêques à Rome il y a deux ans. Ils ont assuré que tout était réglé, mais je les soupçonne d'avoir la rancune tenace. Hmm ... ce gourou suédois, il y a un an, un an et demi. J'ai prouvé à ses disciples qu'il les droguait pour garder leur confiance. C'était un escroc mais je ne le pense pas inoffensif. Sinon, j'ai énervé un vieil homme chinois il y a un an. Enfin, je l'ai humilié d'après ses propres mots ... tout ça parce que j'ai trouvé une faute de caractère dans une soi-disante vieille calligraphie. Un très mauvais faussaire, mais je pense que c'était une sorte de sorcier... Après, je ne sais plus. Si je devais me rappeler de toutes les personnes qui n'ont pas apprécié ma brillante personnalité ... Ah si! Il y a ce chamane indien il y a quelques mois. Il a essayé de recruter des adeptes aux portes de la fac. Vous pensez, un chamane en France, ça surprend et intéresse. Celui-là, j'avoue l'avoir bien humilié... Si Damien n'avait pas été là, il m'aurait probablement sauté à la gorge. En même temps, cet idiot m'a hypnotisé et m'a fait réciter des passages de la bible en grec en faisant croire à mes idiots de camarade que les esprits avaient décidé de prendre possession de mon corps... Je vous jure ... il s'attendait quand même pas à ..."_

Elle fut interrompue dans son long discours par Naru qui en avait visiblement eu assez.

"Ça suffit. Cela ne nous mène à rien. De plus, si l'une de ces personnes étaient responsables, pourquoi la malédiction ne toucherai que la dépendance. Est-ce que des personnes au Japon vous ont menacé? Quelqu'un en rapport avec cette maison?" demanda Naru, contrarié que sa première question mette tant de temps à obtenir réponse.

_"Nope. J'ai mon caractère mais j'évite de me faire des ennemis à domicile... c'est trop prise de tête."_ répondit-elle avec certitude.

"Bon, dans ce cas, avez-vous déjà entendu des 'histoires de fantômes' ou légende en rapport avec cette maison?" demanda-t-il ensuite.

Negane réfléchit un peu puis répondit. _"Pas vraiment, mais je me rappelle d'une chose. Lorsque Ryo et moi étions petits, nos parents nous avaient laissé quelques jours ici. Nous avions regardé un film d'horreur, une histoire de fantôme. J'étais morte de trouille et Ryo aussi mais on avait regardé ce film sans l'autorisation de notre oncle, on ne pouvait donc pas aller le voir. Une des domestiques __nous a surpris, on s'était blottis tous les deux dans le même lit avec une dizaine de lampes-torches. Pour nous rassurer, elle nous a dit qu'on ne risquait rien, que si un fantôme osait mettre les pieds dans cette maison, notre oncle s'en débarrasserait comme il l'avait fait il y a plusieurs années. Quand on lui a demandé plus de détails, elle nous a juste dit qu'il y avait plusieurs années, avant même que l'on soit nés, des choses étranges s'étaient produites et que notre oncle avait fait en sorte que tout cesse."_

Naru resta pensif un instant et demanda : "Pas plus d'informations? Sur la nature des phénomènes ou le moment où ça s'est produit?"

_"Nope. Elle a refusé de nous en dire plus et nous a fait promettre de ne rien dire."_ répondit simplement Negane. _"Mais vous devriez aller en parler à Takumi-san. C'est lui qui a remplacé l'ancien majordome lorsqu'il est parti avec notre grand-oncle et notre grande-tante. Si je me souviens bien, il l'a formé. Il lui aura peut-être raconté des choses importantes."_ ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

Naru acquiesça silencieusement et nota quelque chose sur son carnet avant de relever la tête.

"Très bien. Je pense que ce sera tout." dit alors Naru, "Merci de votre coopération." ajouta-t-il même si le ton employé disait tout le contraire.

_"Oh, mais de rien. Je serai ravi de pouvoir vous aider de nouveau."_ Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

"J'espère bien que non." lui répondit Naru avec un sourire aussi grand, qui effraya une grande partie des membres de la SPR.

_"Arf ... je sens que je me suis encore fait un admirateur. Je t'appelle bientôt Mai! A plus Ryo et au revoir Lin-san!" _dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de sourire à Mai et de couper la connexion.

Après qu'elle ait coupé la connexion, le silence s'installa dans le petit salon. Ryo et Mai, amusés comme toujours par la démonstration de force de Negane et les membres de la SPR, surprit d'un tel caractère. C'est Naru qui mit fin au silence.

"Il faut interroger Takumi-san."

"Aucun problème, mais cela va devoir attendre demain matin. Takumi-san est sorti et il ne devrait rentrer que très tard ce soir ou à la première heure demain matin." Expliqua Ryo en se relevant.

"Et je vais moi aussi devoir vous laisser. Passez une bonne soirée."

"Vous aussi Ryo-san." répondit John avec son éternel sourire.

"Merci. Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir venir Mai?" lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il atteignait la porte.

"Absolument sûre. J'ai envie de passer une bonne soirée." Répondit-elle l'air faussement sérieuse. "Et ne lui passe pas le bonjour de ma part." Ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

"Tant pis." répondit-il avant de sortir.

Les membres de la SPR passèrent une soirée tranquille entre la base et le salon. Lin et Naru restèrent à la base tandis que Masako y passa un certain temps jusqu'à ce que Mai, qui discutait avec Ayako, John et Bou-san, ne monte dans sa chambre. Un peu avant minuit, Ayako et Masako décidèrent d'aller se coucher, ce que firent ensuite John et Bou-san puis Naru aux alentours de une heure.

Il était une heure quarante lorsque Ryo rentra au manoir, alertant Mai qui lisait dans sa chambre se trouvant à côté de la sienne.

"Bonne soirée?" demanda celle-ci en ouvrant sa porte alors qu'il allait rentrer dans sa chambre.

"Plutôt bonne. Tu n'es pas couché?" lui demanda-t-il en lâchant la poignée de sa porte et en se tournant vers elle.

"J'arrivai pas à dormir." dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

"Ça t'arrive souvent ces derniers temps." Dit-il l'air inquiet en s'approchant d'elle.

"C'est rien. J'ai juste un peu d'appréhension mais rien de grave." Elle avait dit cela d'une manière assez nonchalante mais la courbure de ses épaules disait le contraire et Ryo le remarqua.

"Hey, tu peux tout me dire." lui assura-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. "Même les choses les plus ridicules comme tes cauchemars avec des lapins en peluche mangeurs de vêtements."

"Idiot! J'avais 8 ans!" lui dit-elle en le frappant à la poitrine sans grande conviction. Il parvint d'ailleurs sans difficulté à s'emparer de ses poignets et à les tenir en l'air. Mai posa alors sa tête contre son épaule et soupira. Ryo lâcha donc un de ses poignets et lui frotta le dos. "Parle-moi."

Elle enfouit un peu plus sa tête contre son épaule et murmura. "Peux pas. Pas encore, suis pas prête."

"Je comprends. Mais sache que quand tu en auras besoin, je serais là." Murmura-t-il à son tour dans ses cheveux. Mai passa alors ses bras autour de sa taille, les bras de Ryo venant se placer autour d'elle. "Je sais."

Ils restèrent dans cette position plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit les interrompe. Ils se tournèrent alors vers l'escalier où se tenait Lin. Mai et Ryo s'écartèrent alors et Lin s'empressa de s'excuser.

"Je ne voulais pas vous déranger."

"Pas de soucis Lin-san. Il est temps de dormir de toute façon." Lui répondit Ryo avec un sourire. "Tu sais où me trouver s'il y a un problème." Dit-il à Mai en l'embrassant sur le front. "Bonne nuit princesse. Bonne nuit Lin-san." Leur souhaita-t-il avant d'entrer dans sa chambre et de refermer la porte. "Bonne nuit Mai." Lui souhaita Lin avant d'entrer à son tour dans la sienne, laissant Mai sur le pas de sa porte à rougir de la situation. Elle venait d'être surpris entrain de faire un câlin à Ryo... Heureusement qu'il s'agissait de Lin et qu'il n'allait pas le raconter à tout le monde comme l'aurait fait Bou-san ou Ayako... Mais il lui faudrait tout de même parler à Lin le lendemain, histoire de mettre les choses au clair.

C'est en pensant à ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui raconter que Mai trouva enfin le sommeil, emmitouflée dans sa couette.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Voili voilou!! J'espère que ça vous a plu et n'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le pitit bouton pour laisser une review!! Ca me fera extrêmement plaisirs!!!!!!!

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci à **memelyne**, **Dreamaw** (Merci merci pour ces compliments :D Et ça ne me saoul pas lorsque tu imagines des suites, au contraire, ça me permet de voir si mon histoire est très prévisible ou non!), **Ga-san**, **angelou16** (Mais bienvenue à toi parmi les gentils gens qui laissent des reviews!! x) J'espère bien te garder parmi nous!! Merci beaucoup!!), **Nebra** (Suis plus sûre de t'avoir répondu... quoi qu'il en soit, c'est vrai que tu soulèves un point auquel je n'avais pas fait attention... Naru est plutôt passif... c'est une chose sur laquelle je vais devoir bosser! Merci pour ton commentaire constructif :), **tema-chan** (marchi beaucoup!), **chivis** (Mais heureusement qu'elle l'a raté! Sinon, qui serait le souffre-douleur de cette fic, hein? T'y as pas pensé à ça! xD), **mel** (O.O Jusqu'à 3 heure???!! Mais il faut dormir! Je veux pas être responsable d'un manque massif de sommeil! xD En tout cas, merci beaucoup! Je comprends le dilemme, entre Naru et Lin, c'est dur de choisir! Encore une fois merci!! Et je t'accueille à bras ouvert parmi les gentils reviewers!! xD) et** mo-chan** (Merci =).


	7. Chapitre 6

_**/ !\ **__**Annonce concernant ma traduction de Mika :**__** au vue des nombreuses réactions, j'ai décidé de la continuer. J'entame bientôt la seconde partie, je posterai dès que possible.**_

_Enfin ! Le chapitre 6, après tant de temps, est arrivé. Je m'excuserai bien, mais je le fais à chaque fois donc à force, ça n'a plus beaucoup de valeur. Que puis-je dire ? Entre la fac et le boulot qui en découle, mon travail et le semblant de vie social que j'essaie de maintenir, écrire n'a pas été facile. Lorsque j'avais un peu de temps, je n'avais pas forcément la motivation ni l'inspiration, et lorsque je les avais, c'est le temps qui me manquait. _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, avec ces vacances d'été, la fac est un souci en moins, et la seule chose contre laquelle je devrais me battre est le manque de motivation._

_J'espère que les lecteurs et reviewers seront toujours présents, malgré toute l'attente ! _

_Enjoy = )_

**GH – GH – GH – GH – GH – GH – GH – GH – GH – GH – GH – GH**

« Bonjour tout le m... » Commença Mai en entrant dans la base, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait que Naru et Lin.

« Où sont passés les autres? » Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Naru. Celui-ci leva un regard inintéressé vers elle avant de le reporter sur son tas de papier.

« Hey! Ne réponds pas surtout! » Elle s'avança et vint se placer jusqu'à côté de lui en attendant une réponse. Il se décida donc à lever de nouveau les yeux vers elle et égal à lui-même, il lui répondit.

« Mai. Il est six heure et quart. A cette heure-ci, toute l'équipe dort. »

« Ah … » Mai se mordit légèrement la lèvre, à peine surprise de l'heure et ajouta agacée : « Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas répondre … » Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, se retourna un instant pour regarder Lin qui semblait occupé, comme d'habitude, et sortit en se disant qu'elle lui parlerait plus tard, lorsqu'il n'y aurait personne d'autre.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour passer le temps, elle croisa Takumi-san qui semblait venir de la cuisine.

« Ah, Takumi-san, Naru voudrait vous poser quelques questions. »

« Maintenant ? » Demanda celui-ci en regardant sa montre.

« Non, je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre que les autres soient tous réveillés. Donc pas avant neuf heure. » Répondit Mai après un temps de réflexion. Naru n'aurait probablement pas été contre l'interroger maintenant, mais il aurait fallu tout répéter aux autres par la suite.

« Très bien. Je serai donc dans l'ancien bureau de maintenance pour neuf heure. Vous faut-il quelque chose ?

- Non, ça ira, merci. » Répondit-elle en lui souriant avant de monter les escaliers. »

**GH – GH – GH – GH – GH – GH – GH – GH – GH – GH – GH – GH**

Un peu avant neuf heure, Mai décida d'arrêter de lire et de descendre à la base. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas là pour travailler, l'affaire l'intéressait beaucoup. D'une part, évidement parce qu'elle concernait Ryo, mais aussi par pure curiosité professionnelle.

En sortant de sa chambre, elle entrebâilla la porte de celle de Ryo pour voir que celui-ci dormait toujours. Il était allongé en étoile, en travers de son lit, la couette trainant par terre. Voilà pourquoi elle ne dormait presque jamais avec lui et préférait souvent dormir sur un matelas à côté : Ryo prenait toute la place et avait le don de faire voler les couettes dans son sommeil. Un été qu'ils avaient dormi avec la fenêtre ouverte, ils avaient eu au réveil, la surprise de découvrir le drap suspendu au bord de la fenêtre, à deux doigts de tomber dans le vide.

Elle referma silencieusement la porte et descendit jusqu'à la base où elle y trouva cette fois tous les membres de la SPR réunis.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » Répéta-t-elle pour la deuxième fois de la journée sans s'interrompre cette fois. Cela lui valut l'attention de Naru pendant une fraction de seconde pendant laquelle il la regarda d'un air qu'elle ne sut décrire, puis il rabaissa les yeux tout en lui demandant.

« Takumi-san a-t-il été prévenu que nous devions lui poser quelques questions ?

-Yep, je lui ai dit quand je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. » Et comme pour lui donner raison, deux coups furent frapper à la porte qu'elle venait de refermer, avant de laisser apparaître Takumi qui portait un plateau avec plusieurs tasses dessus. Il les posa sur la petite table basse avant de se tourner vers Naru.

« Mai-san m'a prévenu que vous souhaitiez me parler.

-Oui, asseyez-vous. » Acquiesça Naru en lui indiquant une chaise en face de lui. Lorsque Takumi fut installé, Naru entreprit de relater brièvement la conversation qu'ils avaient eue avec Negane la veille à propos de cette histoire de fantôme que leur oncle aurait chassé.

« Elle a émis l'hypothèse que peut-être votre prédécesseur vous aurait parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé exactement. » Termina Naru en levant les yeux de ses notes pour regarder Takumi-san qui semblait chercher dans sa mémoire.

« Mon prédécesseur ne m'a jamais parlé d'une histoire de fantôme ou d'esprit … mais je me rappelle d'une chose qui pourrait être liée. Cela se serait produit à peu près à l'époque où Seiichi-sama, l'oncle de Ryo-sama, avait demandé Jane-sama en mariage. Il ne m'avait pas donné beaucoup de détails, je pense qu'il avait du promettre de ne pas en parler. Mais il se serait produit quelque chose dont Jane-sama aurait été la victime. J'ai toujours pensé à une agression. Quoi qu'il en soit, Seiichi-sama se serait chargé de tout et aurait réglé le problème. Je suis au moins sûr de cela puisque mon prédécesseur m'avait dit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à retenir, c'est qu'ils formaient un magnifique couple, uni par l'amour. »

Pendant quelques secondes, le seul bruit qui se fit entendre dans la base fut celui des touches de l'ordinateur de Lin.

« Autre chose vous vient-il à l'esprit ? » Demanda Naru en se levant.

« Non, je regrette. Mais j'y réfléchirais et vous préviendrais si jamais quelque chose me revient. » Répondit Takumi-san en se levant lui aussi. Après un petit signe de tête, il sortit en emportant le plateau avec lui.

Ayako qui était assise sur le sofa se leva alors en soupirant.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on patauge.

- Je trouve que nous en avons appris un peu plus grâce à Negane-san et Takumi-san. » Intervint alors John. « Nous savons que l'origine du problème date du mariage entre l'oncle et la tante de Ryo-san, nous savons que c'est sa tante qui fut la victime et nous savons aussi que son oncle est intervenu. »

« John a raison. Nous avons quelques informations. De plus, si tout se passe bien, nous pourrons installés des caméras et micros dans la dépendance en début d'après-midi. » Ajouta Naru qui était penché par-dessus l'épaule de Lin, en train de lire ce qu'il avait noté.

« Tu penses que cela va donner quelque chose ? » Lui demanda alors celui-ci en se tournant légèrement.

« J'en doute. Mais il vaut mieux être prudent. Nous aviserons demain en fonction des résultats. »

**GH – GH – GH – GH – GH – GH – GH – GH – GH – GH – GH – GH**

C'est en début d'après-midi, peu de temps après le déjeuner, que la SPR put enfin accéder à la dépendance pour y installer leur matériel.

Ils étaient tous installé dans l'ancien bureau de maintenance lorsque Naru, après avoir eu confirmation par Ryo que la dépendance était accessible, répartit les tâches.

« Il y a 3 pièces et un couloir au rez-de-chaussée, et 6 pièces à l'étage. Donc vous allez vous séparez en 3 équipes. Bou-san et Hara-san, vous vous occuperez du grenier et des deux chambres attenantes, John et Matsuzaki-san, vous prendrez la bibliothèque, l'autre chambre et le salon. Lin s'occupera du rez-de-chaussée, avec le grand salon, la chambre, la cuisine et le couloir. Vous installerez une caméra et un micro par pièce, à l'exception du grenier et du petit salon à l'étage où vous installerez 2 micros. Pareil pour le grand salon et la chambre au rez-de-chaussée. »

« Je vais aider Lin puisqu'il est seul pour le rez-de-chaussée. » Intervint Mai alors que les équipes commençaient à prendre le matériel. Sans prendre le temps de voir la réaction de Naru, elle se saisit d'une partie du matériel et se dirigea vers la porte vitrée menant à l'extérieur. Elle y rejoint Bou-san qui entama alors la conversation.

« Tu t'ennuies tant que ça en vacances Mai-chan ? »

« Pas du tout. Mais je ne voulais pas de vacances, j'y ai été forcé. Alors je peux profiter de votre présence pour vous aider. » Répondit-elle en redressant le pied d'un des micros qui était en train de glisser.

« Et pourquoi tu as décidé de passer tes vacances avec Ryo-san ? » Demanda-t-il l'air de rien. Mai sentit le sous-entendu mais décida de l'ignorer.

« Je vais bientôt reprendre les cours et Ryo va devoir retourner en Europe pendant quelques temps alors je voulais profiter du temps qu'il nous restait. Et puis, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Mes amies sont parties en vacances ensemble et j'avais déjà refusé de les accompagner. » Répondit-Mai avant de se retourner et d'ajouter à l'intention de Lin qui avait rattrapé de justesse le micro qui tombait. « Merci Lin. » Celui-ci se contenta d'acquiescer et d'ouvrir la porte de la dépendance.

L'entrée de la dépendance était un couloir parallèle au mur, sur la droite, une porte sur le mur de gauche menait à la chambre tandis que des traces au fond, laissaient imaginer, jadis, la présence d'un petit autel. Sur la gauche, tout au fond, se trouvait l'escalier menant à l'étage, le mur de droite, en partie détruit même si les débris avaient du être retirés par les ouvriers, menait au salon.

Une fois à l'intérieur donc, les équipes se séparèrent, Masako et Bou-san ainsi qu'Ayako et John allant à l'étage, Mai et Lin se répartissant au rez-de-chaussée.

« Je vais m'occuper de la grande chambre, pendant que tu fais la cuisine, Mai. Nous ferons ensuite le salon et le couloir tous les deux. » Proposa Lin en posant le matériel sur la table du salon, non sans avoir vérifié sa solidité.

Mai acquiesça et se dirigea vers la chambre d'un pas léger. Elle aurait l'occasion de parler à Lin de _l'incident_ de la veille lorsqu'ils installeraient le matériel dans le salon. Dans la chambre, elle tâcha d'installer correctement le matériel sans se tromper dans les paramétrages. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, environs 15 minutes plus tard, elle rejoignit Lin dans le salon. Celui-ci avait déjà fini la cuisine et avait commencé à installer la caméra du salon.

« Tu as été plus rapide que moi ! » Remarqua Mai en le rejoignant. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »

Lin leva les yeux et regarda autour de lui avant de les porter sur Mai.

« Tu peux installer le deuxième micro dans le coin opposé. Prends le détecteur dans la mallette pour vérifier qu'il y a assez d'espace avec la caméra et qu'il n'y aura pas d'interférence avec le micro intégré. » Mai se saisit donc du détecteur et d'un des micros indépendants et se dirigea vers le coin de la pièce le plus éloigné de la caméra que Lin était en train d'installée.

Elle commença par déplier le trépied et l'installer contre l'angle du mur puis y accrocha sans difficulté le micro avant de s'atteler aux paramétrages avec l'aide du détecteur. C'est le moment qu'elle choisit pour entamer la conversation qu'elle voulait avoir avec Lin à propos des évènements de la veille.

« Euh ... Lin ? » Commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment aborder le sujet.

« Un problème Mai ? » Lui demanda celui-ci devant le silence de la jeune fille.

« Je ... voulais que l'on parle d'hier soir. » Commença-t-elle en se retournant pour voir la réaction de Lin. Celui-ci se contenta de la regarder sans rien dire, lui montrant qu'elle avait toute son attention. Mai tourna et retourna dans sa tête tout ce qu'elle voulait lui dire et finit par se lancer sans trop savoir où cela allait la mener.

« Ce ... n'était pas ce que tu peux croire. Euh ... je ne veux pas dire que tu as pu croire quoi que ce soit ... parce que c'est plus le genre de Bou-san et Ayako ... mais je sais ce pour quoi ça a pu passer, Ryo et moi dans le couloir ... mais ça ne l'était pas ! Je veux dire ... on est très proche et tout mais c'était juste pour me réconforter ! C'était la même chose que quand c'est Bou-san ... » Elle avait dit tout cela dans la précipitation et en regardant partout sauf vers Lin mais au moins c'était fait, même si elle avait envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur pour s'être autant précipité. Lorsqu'elle leva enfin les yeux, un petit sourire amusé était visible sur le visage de Lin mais il s'empressa de le faire disparaître.

« Pas de problème. » Répondit-il en tâchant de rester impassible.

« Vraiment ? » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander. Lorsqu'elle devait s'expliquer, les choses finissaient toujours par devenir incontrôlable. Mais s'il acceptait son explication aussi facilement, tant mieux.

« Oui. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'expliquer. » Répondit-il avec un petit sourire pour lui montrer qu'il avait tout de même apprécié le geste.

Mai eut à peine le temps de soupirer de soulagement qu'une voix familière se fit entendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'expliquer ? » Mai se retourna et maudit sa chance. Bou-san, Ayako, John et Masako se tenait à l'entrée du salon, ayant sûrement finis l'installation du matériel à l'étage.

« Je … j'expliquai à Lin … comment Ryo et moi nous étions connus. » Termina-t-elle précipitamment. Elle ne réussirait pas à contourner cette situation donc autant leurs donner un peu d'information pour qu'ils arrêtent de se faire de fausse idées sur la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Ryo.

« Enfin des informations croustillantes ! » Se réjouit Ayako en se frottant les mains d'une manière assez caricaturée.

« Nous t'écoutons. » Ajouta Bou-san en s'appuyant contre un des murs qui semblait stable.

Mai soupira de dépit, la situation ne pouvait vraiment pas être évitée alors elle commença à raconter.

« J'avais six ans lorsqu'on s'est rencontré pour la première fois. C'était le jour de rencontre entre les parents et les professeurs. Cette journée où tous les enfants sont tout excités de pouvoir montrer à leurs parents tout ce qu'ils font à l'école, tous leurs dessins accrochés aux murs et les projets auxquels ils ont participés. J'étais heureuse moi aussi jusqu'à ce que la maîtresse vienne me voir pour me dire que ma mère avait appelé pour prévenir que le travail la retenait et qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir.

C'était assez fréquent depuis la mort de mon père, elle ne pouvait presque jamais venir me chercher à l'école et c'est souvent les parents de mes camarades qui me ramenaient. Je ne disais jamais rien parce que je savais que ce n'était pas de sa faute et qu'elle devait travailler dur pour nous deux. Mais cette fois, voir tous les autres enfants avec leurs parents, ça a dû être la goutte d'eau en trop. Je me suis enfui de l'école en pleurant. J'ai couru jusqu'à ce que je sois épuisée. Et je me suis rendu compte que j'étais perdu. »

« Toujours la même. » Intervint alors Bou-san avec un sourire aux lèvres, « Tu fonces tête baissée et tu te rends compte ensuite que tu t'es emportée, lorsque tu te retrouves dans une situation potentiellement dangereuse. » Sa remarque fit sourire Ayako et John qui ne purent qu'acquiescer, et Mai dut reconnaître qu'il avait raison.

« Quoi qu'il en soit » Reprit-elle en souriant, « J'avais couru suffisamment loin pour ne pas connaître le quartier dans lequel je me trouvais. J'avais lu de nombreuses histoires avec des enfants se perdant en forêt et je savais qu'il fallait mieux rester là où on se trouvait en attendant que quelqu'un nous retrouve plutôt que de continuer à avancer et se perdre encore plus. Je m'étais dons assise sur le banc d'un de ces petits parcs que l'on trouve dans beaucoup de quartier, plus des petites places avec des arbres, des buissons des fleurs et quelques bancs. J'ai dû restée assise ici pendant plusieurs heures avant que mon sauveur n'arrive. » Elle sourit à ce souvenir en se doutant de la personne à laquelle ils devaient tous penser.

« Mon sauveur n'était pas Ryo, c'était Kotaro, son grand frère. Kotaro avait alors quatorze ans et il rentrait d'un cours de piano qu'il donnait à un voisin. Il m'a vu en train de pleurer et tout garçon modèle qu'il a toujours été, il est venu voir ce qui n'allait pas. Lorsqu'il a compris que j'étais perdu, il m'a ramené chez lui pour que l'on puisse appeler ma mère. C'est là que j'ai fait la connaissance de Ryo et Negane qui avaient sept et cinq ans. Depuis ce jour, nous sommes restés amis. Enfin, les choses étaient un peu compliquées au début. Kotaro était mon modèle, on peut même dire que j'en étais désespérément amoureuse. Mon premier béguin … Negane était le modèle à ne surtout pas suivre mais je me laissais pourtant toujours entraîner dans ses histoires. Et enfin, l'entente avec Ryo était … orageuse. On ne réussissait pas à se supporter. »

« Ça a changé, non ? » Constata plus que ne demanda Ayako avec un sourire amusé.

« Oui et non. » Répondit Mai en essayant de s'empêcher de rire. « Crois-moi, j'ai parfois l'envie irrépressible de le tuer. Mais il a fait tellement de choses pour moi que je me retiens. Quand ma mère est tombée malade à force de travailler, Ryo a été très présent pour moi. En étant encore plus insupportable lorsque je déprimais un peu, et en sachant me changer les idées et me réconforter lorsque ça n'allait vraiment pas. Quand ma mère était à l'hôpital, j'ai passé de nombreuses nuits chez lui. Ses parents ont été très bons avec moi. A cette époque, il était déjà prévu qu'ils retournent en Angleterre mais ils ont reporté leur départ pour rester avec moi. Lorsque ma mère est morte, ils m'ont proposé de venir avec eux. Si j'avais accepté, ils m'auraient probablement adopté. » Termina Mai avec un air de nostalgie dans le regard. Une fois son dernier mot prononcé, le silence perdura un instant. Tous étaient en train d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire. C'est Lin qui posa la question que tous se posaient.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas accepté de les suivre ? » Mai tourna la tête vers lui mais son regard sembla se perdre un instant dans le vide, comme si elle-même ne connaissait pas la réponse.

« J'avais perdu mon père, je venais de perdre ma mère et je savais que je ne pourrais pas garder notre maison. Quitter mon école, l'endroit où j'avais vécu toute ma vie et où j'avais tous mes souvenirs avec ma famille … je ne sais pas, j'imagine que cela me semblait insurmontable… »

« Est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé de regretter ton choix ? » Demanda à son tour John.

« Au début, oui. Lorsque je me suis rendu compte que la vie était plus simple lorsque j'avais Ryo et sa famille pour me soutenir. Et puis aussi lorsque j'ai quitté la maison du professeur qui m'avait recueillie pour m'installer dans mon propre appartement. Mais finalement, je pense avoir fait le bon choix. Si j'étais partie, je ne vous aurais jamais rencontré … mais ça n'aurait peut-être pas été si mal ! » Ajouta-t-elle en lançant un faux regard noir à Bou-san qui s'apprêtait à se jeter sur elle pour l'un de ses câlins étouffants dont il a le secret. Il s'interrompit dans sa lancée et se contenta de lui pincer le nez avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

**GH – GH – GH – GH – GH – GH – GH – GH – GH – GH – GH – GH**

_Woili woilou ! Dans ce chapitre, quelques nouvelles informations concernant l'affaire mais surtout, l'explication de la relation entre Mai et Ryo qui m'avait été demandé à de nombreuses reprises. J'espère que ce chapitre a plu même si je n'en suis pas tout à fait satisfaite... J'ai du m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois alors que je préfère ne pas m'interrompre lorsque j'écris. Mais bon ... _

_Après tout l'attente, je n'oublie les nombreux reviewers du chapitre précédent. Merci à __**Fanfic-mangas62 **__(Je rougis de la qualification de déesse. Merci beaucoup =) ), __**éléonore**__ (désolé, elle aura mise du temps à arriver), __**Katsune-Mai-san**__, __**Memelyne**__, __**NATY CHAN **__(Toujours pas de Mai Naru. C'est probablement parce que la situation ne le permet pas. Pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas exactement comment ça va se passer. Au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance, les certitudes que j'avais sur cette histoire change. Advienne que pourra ^^), __**Mél**__ (Il y a de l'amélioration ! Au lieu de lire à la place de dormir, cette fois, tu as lu avant de dormir. Tu as pu faire de jolie rêve de Negane par exemple =D ) , __**tema-chan**__, __**Dreamaw**__ (Bienvenue dans le fan club de Negane. Vous êtes nombreux ^^ En effet, la parution fut longue … Gomen é.è), __**Midorikawa-chan**__, __**chivis**__ (oui, je suis en vie, mais je ne le montre pas souvent … ^^ Tu te poses beaucoup de question, mais il faudra attendre –oui, je sais, encore ^^ ), __**littledidi11**__, __**vermila **__(Oui, à quand la suite. Même moi je ne le sais pas … désolée : ( ), __**layonne**__ (Merci d'avoir laissé une review ! Et oui, j'ai l'intention de finir cette fic. Même si cela met du temps, la laisser en suspens me tuerait autant que les lecteurs, il me faut la fin à moi aussi … ), __**mylene31**__, __**hachi01**__, __**Eliindah'**__ et __**vampiress94**__._


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Pour me faire pardonner et pour récompenser les lecteurs n'ayant pas abandonné en raison du temps d'attente, ce chapitre fait presque le double des chapitres précédents. Je me suis enfin remise à Ghost Hunt en re-re-regardant chaque épisode pour me rappeler à quel point j'adore cet anime. Cela m'a donc motivé et m'a permis d'écrire les trois quarts de ce chapitre en deux jours et de commencer le chapitre suivant. De plus, j'ai fini la traduction du premier chapitre de Mika Part 2, et j'ai entamé le second.**_

_**Pour ce qui est de la suite de cette fic, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et le prologue. Ensuite, j'écrirai un petit interlude (un long one-shot ou plusieurs courts chapitres, j'ai déjà l'idée de scénario et j'attendrai de l'avoir entièrement écris pour publier), et enfin la troisième partie que j'avais promise.**_

_**Enjoy !**_

_**GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH**_

_Italique : pensées ou flash back quand précisé._

**Gras : en anglais.**

_**GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH**_

« Maaaaai, pose-moi une énigme ! » Couina Bou-san pour la quatrième fois.

« Je suis en train de lire Bou-san ! » Soupira Mai, agacée par le comportement puéril du moine.

« Mais ça ne te prendra qu'une seconde pour la poser et moi ça m'occupera ! » Après un énième soupir, Mai céda sans pourtant espérer qu'il la laisserait tranquille ensuite.

« Ce soir, il y aura beaucoup de monde devant la TV, pourquoi ? » Proposa Mai en espérant qu'il réfléchirait en silence et la laisserait lire tranquillement pendant quelques temps. Cela fonctionna pendant quelques secondes, mais c'était sans compter Ayako.

« Mai, tu dois absolument faire ce test : « Quel est ton type d'homme ? ». C'est assez révélateur. Bon, prépares-toi … » Mais celle-ci fut coupée par Bou-san qui pensait avoir trouvé la solution à l'énigme.

« Parce qu'il y a l'épisode final de « Love, life & sushi » ? » Proposa-t-il, apparemment fier de lui.

« Tu préfères une relation courte et passionnée ou longue et sans rebondissement ? » Commença Ayako en cochant sa propre réponse dans la marge.

« Non Bou-san, et comment tu sais ça toi ? » Répondit-elle avant de soupirer et de répondre à Ayako qui s'impatientait. « Courte et passionnée. »

« Je … j'ai vu la pub ! Nan, parce que qui regarde ce genre de truc ? Pas moi en tout cas ! » Baragouina-t-il en baissant les yeux comme un gamin pris en train de manger des bonbons entre les repas. « Moi je regarde, c'est passionnant comme série! Tu es plutôt film romantique avec un peu d'action ou film d'action avec des scènes romantiques ? »

« Hein ? Film d'action évidemment, qui aime les films romantiques ? Je ne suis pas une femm … Aïe ! » Cria Bou-san lorsqu'Ayako lui écrasa son magazine sur le visage.

« Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais idiot, c'est à Mai. Mai ! » Soupira-t-elle exaspérée que la jeune fille ne lui accorde pas plus d'attention.

Celle-ci avait pu, pendant que les deux « adultes » discutaient, lire un paragraphe entier sans être interrompu. « Euh … film d'action avec les scènes romantiques. » Répondit-elle distraitement en levant les yeux de son livre. Elle en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil vers les autres occupants de la pièce, nommément Lin et Naru, Masako étant restée dans sa chambre pour lire un futur scénario, et John ayant accompagné Ryo qui avait proposé de lui montrer une vieille collection d'objets sacrés appartenant à sa famille.

Naru et Lin devaient revoir les données qu'ils avaient amassées à la recherche d'un indice quelconque pour résoudre l'affaire, mais les nerfs de Naru semblaient être à deux doigts de lâcher. Il était en général doué d'une capacité de concentration exceptionnelle, mais tout le talent du monde ne pouvait faire oublier la présence plus que bruyante des deux énergumènes censés travailler pour lui. _S'il craque, ça va faire mal._ Pensa Mai avec très peu de pitié pour Bou-san et Ayako.

« Mai ! » S'impatientèrent Ayako et Bou-san. « Tu préfères un dîner romantique aux chandelles une fois par mois ou une soirée tranquille et sans fioriture une fois par semaine. » Demanda Ayako tandis que Bou-san proposait une autre solution à l'énigme. « Il va faire froid ce soir alors les gens ne vont pas sortir ? »

Mai soupira encore une fois, une migraine pointant le bout de son nez. « La soirée tranquille et non. » Elle tenta de se remettre dans son livre mais commençait de plus en plus à espérer l'arrivée d'une catastrophe : d'ordre naturelle ou super-naturelle, peu importe, tant que cela permettait aux deux soi-disant adultes de la fermer. A défaut d'une catastrophe, c'est John et Ryo accompagnés de Masako qui franchirent la porte.

« Merci beaucoup Ryo, c'était très intéressant. » Remercia John, son habituel sourire bienveillant sur le visage. « N'est-ce pas Hara-san ? » Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Masako qui semblait s'être arrêtée en voyant Mai toujours assise sur le sofa. Elle sembla se reprendre et se tourna vers Ryo avec un léger sourire crispé. « Je n'en ai vu que la moitié mais c'était magnifique. Mon père en possède lui-même des semblables dans … »

Mai ne put malheureusement pas suivre le reste de la conversation puisqu'elle se fit de nouveau harceler par le moine et la miko. Alors qu'elle considérait sérieusement la possibilité d'aller s'isoler quelque part dans le manoir, ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur Naru. Au vu de tous, il était penché sur un des ordinateurs et analysait les informations sous ses yeux. Cependant, sa posture rigide ainsi que son poing serré sur le bureau laissèrent penser à Mai qu'il n'était probablement pas aussi concentré qu'il pouvait en donner l'impression. Lui revint alors un des tours que lui avait appris Gene récemment elle décida donc d'essayer.

Elle fixa son regard sur Naru tout en ne le regardant pas, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment présent. Elle se concentra ensuite sur ce qu'il dégageait et au bout d'un moment, elle put enfin voir ce qu'elle cherchait : son aura. Tout autour de Naru se trouvait un voile opaque qui semblait tremblé de plus en plus, formant des vagues agitées à la surface de sa peau. Puis soudainement, les vagues cessèrent de bouger, comme figées. Mai reprit donc conscience de ce qui l'entourait pour découvrir que Naru la fixait, l'air vaguement curieux. Elle continua cependant de le fixer elle-aussi, son esprit ne s'étant pas encore totalement reconnecté mais surtout, une idée pointant le bout de son nez l'empêchant de vraiment s'en soucier.

« Ryo ? » Appela-t-elle brusquement avant de tourner la tête vers celui-ci. « Et si tu leur montrais le vieux temple ? Je suis sûre que ça leur plairait. En plus, ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient débordés puisque Naru et Lin doivent toujours analyser les informations récoltées dans la dépendance. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, pourquoi pas. Ca vous intéresserait John ? » Demanda Ryo après un regard interrogatif en direction de Mai. « C'est un temple de plus d'un millier d'années mais qui n'a jamais été abandonné. Il est donc en très bon état. »

« Si vous n'avez rien d'important à faire, j'en serais ravi. » Lui répondit John, Masako s'avançant alors vers lui. « Moi aussi je suis intéressée. » Dit-elle en jetant malgré elle un petit coup d'œil vers Mai. Celle-ci fit comme si de rien n'était et ajouta en direction de Bou-san et Ayako : « Vous devriez y aller aussi. C'est un temple ayant accueilli beaucoup de cultes, ça devrait vous plaire. Et puis il y a un joli parc avec de vieux arbres. Bou-san, toi qui t'ennuyais, ça te permettra de te dégourdir les jambes ! »

« Je suis partant, tout est mieux que de rester assis ici ! » Soupira le moine en se levant et en s'étirant. « Tu viens toi-aussi ? » demanda-t-il alors.

« Je ne peux pas. » Dit-elle avant d'ajouter, sans cligner une seule fois des yeux et sans reprendre sa respiration : « J'attends un appel d'une amie de lycée et ça ne capte pas très bien par là-bas. » Elle ponctua le tout d'un léger sourire faussement navré et d'un _j'irai en enfer pour ça_ dans sa tête, avant de se tourner vers Ayako qui n'avait rien dit.

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de marcher dans la terre pour voir un vieux temple. » Répondit-elle à la question silencieuse de Mai qui maudit sa chance et essaya de trouver un stratagème pour la faire changer d'avis. « Oui, je comprends. En plus, le vieux monsieur qui s'occupe du temple n'a probablement pas pris le temps de refaire le chemin qui y mène. Sauf s'il a demandé à son fils. Comme il n'a pas de femme ni d'enfants, il a beaucoup de temps à consacrer au temple et à son père. »

« Ah oui, vraiment ? » S'enquerra la Miko soudainement très intéressée. _Yes ! _Pensa Mai qui se sentait l'âme d'un pêcheur ayant ferré le poisson du dîner. « Oui, c'est bizarre d'ailleurs. C'est quelqu'un d'agréable et il est encore jeune… » Mai laissa sa phrase en suspend quelques secondes avant d'ajouter. « Enfin … les garçons le verront probablement puisqu'on est samedi. »

« Oh, après tout, je vais y aller aussi. Je ne suis pas contre une petite visite. Et puis ce serait bête de rester enfermé alors qu'il fait si beau dehors.» Finit par dire la Miko en abandonnant distraitement son magazine et en rejoignant les autres.

« Oui, ce serait vraiment bête. » Lui répondit Mai en souriant malgré elle. « Bon, ba bonne visite alors ! » Ajouta-t-elle en direction des autres, Ryo la regardant avec un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres tandis que Bou-san commençait à mettre en doute les motivations d'Ayako.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous sortis, Mai abandonna son livre sur la table basse et s'étira. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était observée et se tourna vers Naru qui la fixait toujours.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil. Naru continua de la regarder un instant, le visage impassible avant de finir par lui répondre. « Je peux te retourner la question. »

« Oh ! Ton aura était très intéressante, mais elle était surtout inquiétante ! » Lui répondit-elle en restant délibérément dans le vague, avant d'ajouter avec un sourire satisfait. « Et de rien, je t'en prie. J'ai été ravie de soulager tes nerfs. »

« Mon aura ? » Demanda Naru en ignorant la dernière partie de la phrase de la jeune fille. « Ouais. C'est une des choses que Gene m'a apprises : voir les auras des gens. C'est pratique pour démasquer les personnes faisant semblant d'être tristes ou misérables. » Lui répondit-elle en tapotant les coussins du sofa. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Naru avec un sourire entendu et ajouta : « Ou ceux qui font semblant d'être de glace lorsqu'ils sont à deux doigts d'exploser. » Elle finit par : « Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai essayé toute la matinée de finir ce chapitre. » Elle attrapa ensuite son livre et se plongea enfin dedans. Le reste de la matinée passa très calmement, aucun des trois occupants de la pièce n'ayant quoi que ce soit à dire aux autres. Un peu après onze heure et demi, ayant fini son chapitre et même plus, Mai s'éclipsa de la pièce sans dire un mot. Une petite heure plus tard, on frappa à la porte de la base.

« Le déjeuner sera servi dans quelques minutes dans le salon. » Annonça Takumi-san en s'avançant dans la pièce pour être vu de ses deux occupants. « Ryo-sama a appelé pour prévenir que les membres de votre équipe et lui-même avaient été invité à manger par le gérant du temple et qu'ils avaient accepté. Le déjeuner ne sera donc servi que pour Taniyama-san et vous. » Ajouta-t-il ensuite en direction de Naru. Celui-ci acquiesça et répondit : « Très bien. Nous arrivons. »

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans le salon où la table n'avait été dressée que pour trois. Chaque assiette avait été installée sur un des côtés de la table laissant beaucoup d'espace à chaque convive, le troisième côté arborant un magnifique vase en cristal avec un bouquet de roses oranges dont le bord des pétales était rouge. Mais aucune trace de Mai. Ils s'installèrent donc en laissant la place en face de Naru libre et attendirent dans le silence.

Ils virent presque immédiatement arriver Takumi-san roulant une table sur laquelle reposaient une corbeille de pain, un pichet d'eau et ce qui devait être un pichet de limonade. Derrière lui se trouvait Mai qui s'était visiblement changée : elle portait une robe blanche serrée autour du cou, sous la poitrine et autour des poignets par des rubans noirs se terminant par des nœuds. La robe, avec laquelle elle portait une paire de collants noirs, lui descendait jusqu'au dessus des genoux et était assortie de ballerines blanches surmontées de petits nœuds noirs. L'ensemble la rendait très élégante, ce qu'aucun des deux hommes ne manqua de remarquer. Un seul des deux en fit cependant la remarque à haute voix.

Alors que Mai s'installait à la place restante, Lin se surprit lui-même en faisant part de son opinion. « Jolie robe. » Mai leva les yeux vers lui, tout aussi surprise et lui répondit avec un grand sourire. « Merci. » Ils commencèrent tous les trois à manger dans un silence caractéristique de l'absence de la plupart des membres de la SPR. Ce silence perdura d'ailleurs pendant presque tout le repas, et ne fut interrompu que lorsque Mai tenta d'engager une conversation. Elle voulait savoir si elle avait manqué quelque chose pendant qu'elle était en vacances « forcées », comme elle se plut à le rappeler. Devant le silence de Naru, un silence que l'on aurait pu qualifier de boudeur s'il s'était agit de quelqu'un d'autre que lui, c'est Lin qui se chargea de répondre. Hormis l'affaire de Ryo-san, deux affaires leurs avaient été proposées. La première concernait une femme persuadée que sa fille était possédée Naru lui avait conseillé de l'envoyer voir un psychologue. La deuxième leur avait été amenée par un jeune homme juste après le passage de Takumi-san au bureau et semblait n'être qu'un simple cas de poltergeist. L'affaire fut transmise à une autre compagnie en parapsychologie suffisamment compétente pour se charger d'un problème aussi simple.

Après le repas, Naru et Lin retournèrent à la base tandis que Mai se rendit à l'étage. Elle les rejoint peu de temps après avec un nouveau livre et s'installa confortablement sur le sofa. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une lecture personnelle mais d'un livre que leur professeur de japonais leur avait demandé de lire pour le prochain semestre. Le manque de sommeil de Mai ajouté au fait que le livre n'était pas particulièrement passionnant la fit s'endormir en quelques minutes.

_**GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH**_

Les membres de la SPR étaient revenus depuis près d'une heure lorsque Mai se réveilla. Bou-san était installé à côté d'elle sur le sofa, John et Ayako sur les fauteuils et Masako sur une des chaises pas trop loin de Naru et le plus loin possible de Mai lorsque le rire de celle-ci se fit entendre. Tous se tournèrent vers elle pensant qu'elle s'était réveillée sans qu'aucun d'eux ne le remarque mais ce n'était pas le cas la jeune fille semblait toujours endormie. Son rire ressemblait plus à un gloussement mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle se réveillait, cela évolua en véritable éclat de rire. Lorsqu'elle fut complètement réveillée, elle se redressa sur le sofa et entreprit d'essuyer les larmes de rire sur ses joues, sans accorder d'attention à ses collègues qui la regardaient comme si elle avait perdu la tête. Lorsqu'elle releva enfin la tête, son corps encore soulevé par quelques rares hoquets de rire, elle demanda : « Quoi ? » C'est Ayako qui se chargea de lui répondre, l'incrédulité visible sur son visage. « C'est plutôt à nous de te demander ça. C'est toi qui t'es subitement réveillée en riant, sans aucune raison apparente. »

Mai commença par s'étirer et se masser le cou qui n'avait visiblement pas apprécié la sieste sur le sofa avant de pointer Naru d'un doigt accusateur. « C'est de sa faute ! » Celui-ci leva un sourcil interrogateur mais resta autrement impassible. « Maintenant que je sais que tu as un frère jumeau, c'est un soulagement pour Gene. Il n'est plus obligé, et je le cite : « de porter les stupides vêtements morbides **of this idiot scientist**». Du coup, il a entrepris de porter les vêtements les plus colorés et joyeux possibles. » Expliqua-t-elle en réprimant quelques gloussements.

« Et c'est si drôle que ça ? » Demanda Bou-san qui ne voyait vraiment pas ce que des vêtements colorés pouvaient avoir de drôle. Mai fit de grands signes de tête. « Oh oui ! Et même plus. Tu lui enlèves son sourire niais, et c'est Naru en chemise hawaïenne, short et tong ! » Termina-t-elle avant d'éclater encore une fois de rire. Elle ne fut cependant pas la seule cette fois, Ayako, John et Bou-san s'imaginant très bien la scène. Cela ne fit pourtant pas rire Naru qui reporta son attention sur ses notes.

« Arrête de faire cette tête, **Mister Grumpy face**. » Lui dit Mai lorsqu'elle réussit à se calmer. « Tu devrais bientôt pouvoir régler tes comptes directement avec lui. On a travaillé là-dessus. » Expliqua-t-elle en se rappelant la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite de le mettre en contact avec Gene. Naru se contenta d'un léger hochement de tête sans même se tourner vers elle. Mais Mai savait très bien qu'il devait être impatient de revoir son frère, ne serait-ce que pour essayer de le tuer une deuxième fois.

_**GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH**_

Il était minuit passé et Ryo s'apprêtait à aller se coucher lorsqu'il vit qu'il y avait toujours de la lumière dans l'ancien bureau de maintenance. Il décida donc d'aller voir si les membres de la SPR toujours éveillés avaient besoin de quelques choses. Il frappa et entra sans attendre dans ce que Mai avait appelé « la base ». Il n'y découvrit que deux personnes, Shibuya Kazuya, le boss tyrannique de Mai, pour reprendre ses propres termes, ainsi que son mystérieux assistant qui parlait rarement, Lin-san.

« Bonsoir, je venais voir s'il vous fallait quelque chose ? Pour ce soir ou pour demain. » Demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers Shibuya-san. Celui-ci leva la tête vers lui et sembla le fixer un instant avant de lui répondre très brièvement. « Je ne pense pas. »

Ryo acquiesça silencieusement et décida d'en profiter pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Après tout, c'était lui le client, il avait bien le droit de poser des questions. « Et sinon, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » Shibuya-san sembla être agacé par la question mais lui répondit tout de même. « Les données que nous avons relevées jusqu'à présent n'ont rien donné de pertinent. Aucune activité, aucun écart de température, aucun son. Si d'ici demain, il n'y a toujours rien de consistant, nous aurons probablement besoin de votre présence près de la dépendance. »

« Très bien. Je ne serai pas là demain matin, il faudra donc attendre l'après-midi mais ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. » Lui répondit Ryo en réfléchissant à son programme du lendemain. Il s'apprêtait à leur souhaiter une bonne nuit et à se retirer lorsque la porte de la base s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Mai.

Celle-ci ne portait qu'une petite nuisette rose pastelle à bretelle et descendant jusqu'au dessus du genou pour se terminer par un peu de dentelle blanche. Ryo fut surpris de la voir entrer dans la base vêtue de cette manière, elle qui était, en règle générale, plutôt pudique. « Wow, Mai, que nous vaut l'honneur d'une tenue si … » Commença-t-il en s'interrompant lorsqu'il remarqua le regard étrange de Mai, comme s'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. De plus, celle-ci ne s'arrêta même pas, passant à côté de lui comme s'il n'était pas là.

« Mai ? » Appela Naru en voyant celle-ci se diriger vers lui. Elle ne réagît cependant pas, comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Lin, assit un peu plus loin, s'était levé et s'apprêtait à attraper la jeune fille par les épaules pour voir ce qui n'allait pas lorsque Naru l'interrompit. « Non ! Laisse-la faire. »

Mai continua jusqu'à se retrouver devant l'imposant bureau où elle s'arrêta brusquement et se laissa tomber par terre. Sans même regarder ce qu'elle faisait, ses mains caressèrent le bois du bureau jusqu'à s'arrêter à son extrémité droite. Le bois ici, comme à l'extrémité gauche du bureau, formait un renfoncement rectangulaire d'environs 70 centimètres de large pour 60 de long. Au milieu de celui-ci se trouvait une plaque arrondie moitié moins grande que le renfoncement, au centre de laquelle il y avait un petit écusson. Toute cette partie du bois, comme le reste d'ailleurs, était magnifiquement sculptée avec des formes végétales et géométriques. Les mains de Mai, à défaut de son attention puisque la jeune fille ne semblait toujours pas regarder ce qu'elle faisait, se portèrent sur les losanges se trouvant aux quatre coins du renfoncement. Elle les tourna tous de 90 degrés vers la droite puis appuya sur le petit écusson. Un léger déclic se fit entendre et la plaque centrale se dissocia légèrement du bureau. Mai la détacha et plongea le bras dans la cavité ainsi découverte. Elle en sortit un vieux livre à la reliure en cuir marron brodé d'or qu'elle posa sur ses genoux. Son attention se porta enfin sur celui-ci qu'elle épousseta consciencieusement. Elle resta ensuite immobile pendant un instant, personne n'osant parler ou bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écroule sur le sol. Lin, qui était le plus proche, se précipita alors vers elle tandis que Naru et Ryo s'approchaient aussi.

« Mai ! Mai ! » Appela Lin en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle. Il se saisit de ses épaules et la redressa contre lui alors qu'elle semblait reprendre lentement conscience. « Mai ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Appela à son tour Ryo qui était resté à quelques pas de Lin et Mai pour que celle-ci n'étouffe pas en reprenant conscience. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, les portant sur Naru qui était accroupi à côté d'elle, puis Ryo juste derrière lui pour finir par lever les yeux vers Lin qui la soutenait toujours. « Qu'est-ce que … » Commença-t-elle à demander avant que son regard ne se pose sur le vieux bouquin qui venait de glisser de ses genoux. Elle se rappela soudainement son rêve.

Elle s'était retrouvée dans le manoir mais il n'était pas exactement comme il l'était aujourd'hui. De plus, elle n'était pas elle-même. Elle savait qu'il lui fallait absolument_ ce_ livre pour protéger la femme qu'elle aimait mais la pensée ne lui avait pas paru étrange. Elle était donc partie le chercher là où elle l'avait caché. C'était son unique espoir. Elle s'était dirigée vers l'imposant bureau de bois qu'elle avait fait construire et avait enclenché le mécanisme pour retrouver _le _manuscrit. Il était étrangement recouvert de poussière alors qu'elle l'étudiait chaque soir depuis près d'une semaine mais cela ne l'avait pas inquiété.

Et puis soudainement, tout était devenu noir et elle s'était réveillée au milieu de ce même bureau, mais entourée de Naru, Ryo et Lin. Encore une fois, elle n'avait pas été maîtresse de son propre corps et avait fait des choses sans le vouloir. Les larmes commencèrent alors à couler le long de ses joues, le manque de sommeil, la frustration et la culpabilité ne faisant que les nourrir.

« Mai ? » Appela Ryo, perplexe quant à la crise de larmes soudaine de son amie. Celle-ci détourna alors la tête, l'enfouissant sans vraiment le vouloir dans le torse de Lin qui aurait pu être mal à l'aise ou surpris si toutes les dernières affaires ne semblaient pas finir de la sorte. Il posa donc une main réconfortante sur son épaule et essaya de faire parler la jeune fille. « Mai ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Elle sanglota contre lui avant de laisser échapper un : « J'en ai assez … » Sa main vint se crisper dans sa chemise et elle essaya de continuer à travers ses incessants sanglots. « Être prudente … faire attention aux situations dangereuses … se méfier des esprits et rester sur ses gardes… » Ses sanglots redoublèrent mais elle essaya, assez inutilement, d'essuyer ses larmes. « Je n'ai pas de problèmes avec tout ça... mais qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire lorsque le danger survient quand je ferme les yeux ? … ou lorsque c'est moi qui suis un danger ? … »

_C'était donc ça_, pensa Naru en observant son assistante. Lin avait donc raison, l'affaire précédente avait vraiment été un coup au moral de Mai qui ne s'en était visiblement toujours pas remis.

« Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup que j'aide si … si cela signifie être possédée à tout bout de champ ? » Continua Mai dont les larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter.

« Qui était la seule à croire en l'innocence de Kasai-san ? Qui a permis de retrouver le corps des victimes d'Urado ? » Lui répondit alors brusquement Naru avant d'ajouter en colère. « Bien-sûr que ça vaut le coup ! » Sa colère, injustifiée aux yeux de Mai, ne fit que multiplier ses larmes et elle lui répondit sur le même ton. « Ah oui ? Malgré ce que j'ai pu te dire ? Et tu crois que Masako est du même avis que toi ? »

« Oui. » Tous tournèrent la tête vers la personne qui venait de répondre. La surprise eut pour point positif d'arrêter les sanglots de Mai, seules ses larmes continuant de couler silencieusement. Son regard croisa celui de Masako qui se tenait à l'entrée du bureau et les deux jeunes filles continuèrent de se fixer. _C'est la première fois qu'elle ne détourne pas le regard en me voyant. La première fois depuis cette affaire … _pensa alors Mai en se remémorant ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ils étaient sur l'affaire du centre commercial depuis quelques jours lorsque cela s'était produit. Mai était revenue d'un relevé de températures depuis bientôt une heure et après être restée assise à la base à observer tout le monde, elle s'était assoupie sur une des chaises. Lorsque Naru s'en était rendu compte, il avait réveillé assez brusquement la jeune fille en lui faisant remarquer qu'il ne la payait pas pour qu'elle dorme.

_**GH - GH - GH - GH - **__** flash back - GH - GH - GH - GH**_

_« Ah bon ? Mais c'est pourquoi alors ? Pour ces stupides relevés de températures que même un sous-développé pourrait faire ? Ça ne serait pas juste pour mon thé quand même ? C'est peut-être pour mes mini-jupes ? Pour l'attention que je t'accorde tout le temps ? Ou alors pour avoir une ligne directe avec ton cher frère adoré. » Répondit-elle d'un ton qui fit se retourner tous ses collègues. Ses propos pouvaient donner l'impression qu'elle était en colère mais elle les avait prononcés sur le ton de la plaisanterie._

_« Mai ! » Appela Naru, visiblement en colère. Il avait supporté le comportement parfois insolent de Mai depuis son retour mais là, elle dépassait les bornes._

_« Quoi ? » répondit-elle en se levant et en s'étirant. « C'est ma question qui te gène ? Elle n'est pas compliquée pourtant … Pourquoi - tu - m'as - engagé ? » Ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant de Naru. Le visage de celui-ci était renfrogné et l'on sentait que sa patience atteignait ses limites. « Si tu as un problème, personne ne te force à rester. Personne ne t'a forcé à revenir.» Répondit-il froidement alors que Mai ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui._

_C'est ce moment que choisit Ayako pour intervenir, jugeant que la situation était en train de dégénérer. « Naru, Mai ne voulait pas dire ça. Elle doit être grognon parce que tu l'as réveillé brusquement. Pas vrai Mai ? » Dit-elle en se rapprochant. Mai se retourna vers elle avec un regard amusé avant de se retourner de nouveau vers Naru. « Non-non, il marque un point. Personne ne m'a forcé. D'ailleurs, pourquoi suis-je revenue ? Hein, Naru ? Qu'en penses-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avant de s'éloigner de lui pour aller jouer avec les morceaux d'une tasse cassée qui trainaient sur la table. « Peut-être que j'ai accepté pour avoir l'occasion d'écorcher cette fierté que tu arbores ! » Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, un léger sourire en coin sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se rapprochait de nouveau. Sans qu'il ne bouge, elle posa le dos de sa main sur sa joue et lui dit à l'oreille. « Peut-être que je voulais casser cette carapace qui t'entoure et profiter de ma relation avec Gene pour t'avoir rien que pour moi. » Elle s'éloigna encore une fois de lui mais continua de le regarder._

_« Ou peut-être que tu avais raison. Tu sais, ce que tu m'as dit lorsqu'on était au lac. Peut-être que c'était vraiment Gene et pas toi, et maintenant, je suis là pour lui faire plaisir à lui, le plus agréable des deux frères Davis, celui qui est mort alors que toi tu es désespérément vivant ! » _

_« Peut-être que finalement, c'était une erreur de revenir… » « Mai ! » Intervint cette fois Bou-san qui, comme la plupart des personnes présentes, était livide devant ses propos._

_« Non ! » L'interrompit-elle en s'approchant et en pointant un doigt contre son épaule. « Peut-être que c'est de ta faute Bou-san ! Parce que j'avais dit qu'il me fallait du temps pour savoir si je ne détestais pas Naru après ses mensonges et le fiasco du lac. Et c'est toi qui m'as fait revenir trop tôt. » Accusa-t-elle en le contournant et en se rapprochant discrètement de la porte._

_« Le spectacle est fini. » Fit alors remarquer Naru d'un ton froid mais beaucoup moins tendu. Au moment où Mai se retournait vers lui avec un regard interrogateur, il ajouta : « John, nous allons avoir besoin d'un exorcisme. » Le sourire satisfait de Mai diminua alors quelque peu. « Exorcisme ? La vérité est si dure à entendre que tu préfères croire que je suis possédée ? Que c'est pathétique !»_

_« Mai n'aurait jamais fait allusion à cette conversation. Elle est en général incapable de tenir sa langue, mais pas sur ce genre de chose. » Répliqua Naru alors que Masako entrait dans la base._

_« Mince ! Je me suis laissée emportée. Moi qui espérait avoir le temps de faire mumuse avec le beau Lin avant que qui que ce soit n'ait de doute ! » Se lamenta-t-elle après un regard suggestif dans la direction de Lin qui s'était discrètement rapproché d'elle. Ne voulant pas que son amusement ne se termine si rapidement, elle s'empara du bras de Masako pour l'attirer vers elle, plaçant le morceau de porcelaine brisée qu'elle avait récupéré sous le cou de la medium. _

_« Tut-tut-tut ! On ne bouge pas ! Ou je tranche la gorge de notre chère superstar! » Menaça-t-elle en enfonçant légèrement le morceau de tasse dans sa gorge, une perle de sang prouvant qu'elle était sérieuse. « Le talent et la beauté pour compenser ta personnalité exécrable, hein, Masako-chan ? Ton talent n'est pas si utile que ça depuis que les pouvoirs de Mai-chan se sont développés. Gagnerais-tu en humilité si j'entaillais ton joli visage ? » Demanda Mai, ou plutôt l'esprit possédant Mai, en enserrant une main autour du coup de Masako, le morceau de tasse venant caresser de près la joue de la medium qui tremblait et faisait son possible pour que ses jambes ne la lâchent pas. Personne n'osait tenter quoi que ce soit, le morceau de tasse semblant suffisamment acéré pour blesser gravement Masako ou même Mai en une fraction de seconde. « Et puis maintenant que Naru-chan n'a plus aucun vilain secret, sans ton joli minois de potiche, comment ferais-tu pour attirer son attention, hein ? » Elle commença ensuite à susurrer à son oreille : « Pauvre petite Masako se retrouverait touu … » Assez soudainement, Mai s'arrêta, son visage se crispant comme sous la douleur et sa main s'écarta une seconde ou deux de Masako. Un moment suffisant à Lin pour pousser Masako qui tomba au sol un peu plus loin et fut récupérée par Bou-san. Pendant ce temps, Lin s'était emparé des bras de Mai pour l'immobiliser mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui faire lâcher le morceau de porcelaine car déjà, l'esprit semblait reprendre le dessus et commençait à se débattre. La situation n'était pas évidente car si en temps normal, Lin pouvait désarmer presque n'importe qui en un temps record, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de blesser Mai. Celle-ci lui facilita la tâche en reprenant une fois de plus le dessus, lâchant le morceau de porcelaine et suppliant. « John, vite !». Lin réussit ainsi à immobiliser Mai sans lui faire mal et empêcha l'esprit de fuir son corps grâce à ses shikis. _

_Lorsque John eut exorcisé Mai, celle-ci s'effondra contre Lin en pleurs. Celui-ci, jugeant que ce dont Mai avait le plus besoin était d'un peu de calme, l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre des filles qui heureusement se trouvait dans le même couloir que la base. Lorsqu'il revint, la légère éraflure sur la gorge de Masako avait été soignée et un silence inconfortable régnait. L'affaire étant presque finie puisque l'esprit avait été exorcisé, Lin passa le reste de l'après-midi à ranger le matériel. _

_Alors qu'il revenait du van où il avait presque fini de tout charger, il tomba sur Mai qui se tenait devant la porte légèrement entrouverte de la base. En s'approchant, il comprit que la présence de Masako devait empêcher la jeune fille d'y entrer. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la présence de Lin dans son dos, Mai se tourna vers lui, le regard fuyant. « Je dois être la dernière personne qu'elle veut voir … ». Devant la détresse de la jeune fille, il posa sa main sur son épaule et c'est tout ce qu'il lui fallut pour recommencer à pleurer, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle se laissa aller contre son épaule et pleura encore une fois. _

_C'était d'ailleurs à cette occasion, lorsque les pleurs de Mai se furent calmés, qu'il lui avait proposé de le tutoyer car, pour reprendre ses propres termes : « lorsqu'on a pleuré trois fois sur la chemise de quelqu'un, on est suffisamment proche de cette personne pour la tutoyer. » Cela fit apparaître un léger sourire sur le visage de Mai, il n'atteignait pas ses yeux mais il était sincère. Il n'était pas si mauvais pour réconforter après tout._

_**GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH**_

Et encore une fois, elle se trouvait contre Lin en train de pleurer. Mais Masako la regardait toujours, sans détourner les yeux, sans avoir l'air effrayée. Elle l'observa prudemment alors qu'elle s'approchait doucement d'elle jusqu'à venir s'agenouiller à quelques centimètres. Puis soudainement, sans que Mai n'ai rien vu venir, Masako la gifla. « Masako ? » Demanda Mai une main sur la joue, perplexe quand au comportement de la jeune fille.

« Es-tu si lâche Mai ? Toi qui te mets toujours en danger pour aider les autres, qui a fait face à Urado pour venir me chercher, tu abandonnerais parce que tu as été possédée ? » Lui demanda Masako en la regardant d'un air méprisant. « Tu vaux mieux que ça ! Tu ne vas pas abandonner, n'est-ce pas ? » Ajouta la jeune fille en posant une main sur celle de Mai. Après un coup d'œil dans la direction de Naru et Lin qui la regardaient attentivement, elle fit signe que non et sentit comme un poids s'envoler de ses épaules.

_**GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH - GH**_

_**Je tiens à remercier tous les reviewers ! Je ne vous ai pas remercié un par un, en MP pour les logger et ici pour les anonymes car je n'ai plus internet à la maison pour le moment. Je dois me contenter de la connexion de la fac, cela m'aurait donc pris trop de temps et je ne voulais pas vous faire plus attendre. Mais j'essaierai à l'avenir, et autant que possible, de vous répondre. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce tant attendu chapitre. Sinon, je suis ouverte à vos remarques !**_


End file.
